The Science of Dreams
by Yokole
Summary: Seit fünf Jahren ist Lisa von David getrennt. Mit ihrer Tochter lebt sie in einer kleinen Wohnung in Berlin. Auf einem Ausflug lernt Lisa Marie kennen, die, wie sich bald darauf herausstellt, Rokkos Exfreundin und die Mutter seines Sohnes ist...
1. Kapitel 1

Lisa saß auf einer Bank neben dem Spielplatz im Berliner Zoo und sah ihrer fünfjährigen Tochter Katharina beim spielen zu. Sie hüpfte mit ein paar anderen Kindern auf einem Trampolin. Lisa lehnte sich zurück. Schon anfang Mai war es angenehm warm. Sie holte ein buch aus ihrem Rucksack und begann zu lesen.  
"Mama!"  
Lisa schaute auf. Vor ihr stand Katharina, neben ihr ein Junge mit dichten braunen Locken und grünen Augen.  
"Können wir Bonbons haben?"  
Lisa suchte in ihrem Rucksack und hielt den beiden ein paar Bonbons hin.  
"Und wie heißt du?", fragte sie den Jungen.  
"Sasha", antwortete er und wickelte das Bonbon aus. Dann liefen beide Kinder wieder zum Klettergerüst. Sie sah ihnen nach. Ein Bild blitzte vor ihren Augen auf. Sie, einen kleinen Jungen mit braunen Locken und Rokko in der S-Bahn… Was Rokko jetzt wohl machte? Sie hatte ihn seit ihrer Hochzeit mit David nicht mehr gesehen. Ein paar Mal hatte sie etwas über ihn in der Zeitung gelesen, über seine Projekte in der ganzen Welt.  
Lisa sah, wie Katharina und Sasha die Rutsche hinunterrutschten.  
Ob Rokko jetzt eine Familie hatte? Lisa und David hatten sich vor fünf Jahren getrennt, jetzt verstanden sie sich wieder besser. Am Wochenende war Katharina oft bei ihm. Er holte sie auch manchmal vom Kindergarten ab. Sasha wurde von einer braunhaarigen Frau gerufen. Katharina life zu Lisa.  
"Können wir mit Sasha durch den Zoo gehen?"  
Lisa nickte, packte ihr Buch ein und folgte ihrer Tochter.  
"Schau mal Sasha, deine Freundin und ihre Mama kommen mit!", sagte die Frau zu Sasha. "Hallo, ich bin Marie", stellte sie sich vor.  
"Lisa."  
Sasha und Katharina liefen voraus. Vor dem Wolfsgehege blieben sie stehen und schauten die kleinen Wölfe an, die nahe am Zaun spielten.  
"Ich hab deine Tochter schon ein paar Mal gesehen, als ich Sasha vom Kindergarten abgeholt hab. Am liebsten klettern die beiden auf dem Klettergerüst."  
Lisa lächelte. "Stimmt, Katharina klettert sehr gern. Wenn ich sie abhole muss ich immer lange warten, bis sie sich vom Klettergerüst trennen kann. Ihrem Vater gehts auch so."  
Bald darauf kamen sie an einem Eisstand vorbei.  
"Wollt ihr ein Eis?"  
"Ja!" Lisa holte für beide ein Minimilk.  
"Danke!" Lisa und Marie setzten sich auf eine Bank vor dem Löwengehege, vor dem Sasha und Katharina standen und staunten.

Nachdem sie sich von David getrennt hatte, war Lisa mit ihrer Tochter in eine Dreizimmerwohnung gezogen. Mittlerweile hatte Lisa die Wohnung schön eingerichtet. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und schaute eine DVD. Katharina schlief bereits. Doch Lisa bekam vom Film nicht viel mit. Immer wieder dachte sie an den Traum von vor sieben Jahren, der sich in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Sasha hatte sie daran erinnert. Heute hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit an Rokko gedacht. Das Telefon klingelte. "Plenske."

"Hi David."

"Am Wochenende?"

"Wir waren heute im Zoo. Katharina hat einen Freund aus dem Kindergarten getroffen."

"Auf dem Spielplatz."

"Sie wird dir bestimmt viel erzählen."

"Hast du mit Hugo geredet?"

"Gut.

"Bis dann."Sie legte auf. Das Wochenende würde Katharina bei David verbringen. Vielleicht könnte sie dann mal wieder in die Tikibar. Mit Marie ? Sashas Mutter war ihr wirklich sympathisch.Der Film war zu ende. Lisa schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

'M. Kiefer' Sie klingelte. Es summte und Lisa drückte die Tür auf. Marie wohnte im zweiten Stock. Katharina sprang ihr entgegen.  
"Hallo kleine Maus! Hallo Marie."  
"Hallo Mama!"  
"Hi Lisa. Komm rein." Lisa betrat die Wohnung. Ein kleiner Flur führte ins Wohnzimmer, in die Küche und zu zwei weiteren Zimmern.  
"Möchtest du was trinken? Wasser, Kaffee...?"  
"Einen Kaffe, danke." Sie ging mit Marie in die Küche. Alle Schränke waren aus Edelstahl, alles war aufgeräumt. Marie nahm zwei weiße Tassen aus einem Schrank, aus einem anderen Zucker und aus dem Kühlschrank ein Kännchen mit Milch. Das alles stellte sie mit einer großen Kaffeekanne auf ein Tablett, das ebenfalls silbern glänzte. Im Wohnzimmer saßen Sasha und Katharina auf dem Sofa und schauten eine DVD.  
"Koenig der Löwen Mama!" Lisa lächelte. _Dass sie diesen Film noch nicht auswendig kennt... zu hause schaut sie ihn ständig!_  
"Mag Sasha den Film auch so?"  
"Total, ich wundere mich schon, wenn er eine Woche lang nicht fragt, ob er diesen Film schauen darf." Beide lachten. Marie stellte die Taschen auf den Esstisch und schenkte erst Lisa, dann sich Kaffee ein.  
"Soll ich die beiden morgen wieder abholen?"  
"Nein, Katharina ist am Wochenende bei ihrem Vater. Er holt sie gleich vom Kindergarten ab."  
"Bist du nicht mehr mit ihrem Vater zusammen?"  
"Nein, schon seit über 4 Jahren geschieden. Wir haben erst nach zwei Jahren gemerkt, dass es einfach nicht so gut läuft mit uns."  
"Ich bin mit Sashas Vater auch schon lang nicht mehr zusammen, aber verheiratet waren wir nicht. War auch besser so. Kurz nach der Geburt hat er mir gesagt, dass er nicht mit mir zusammen sein kann. Aber wenigstens kümmert er sich um Sasha, wenn er mal in Berlin ist."  
"Stimmt, ich finds auch toll, wenn sich David um Katharina kümmert. Dann hab ich auch mal Zeit für mich und kann abends weg. Hast du Lust, Samstag mit mir in die Tikibar zu gehen?" Marie überlegte kurz.  
"Ich ruf mal schnell Rokko an und frag, ob er sich um Sasha kümmern kann." Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. _ROKKO?! Quatsch Lisa, das ist nicht Rokko Kowalski. Es gibt mehr Rokkos ab nur diesen einen... _Doch das konnte sie nicht beruhigen. Wann Sasha wirklich Rokkos Sohn war? Aber warum regte sie das so auf? Rokko, wenn das überhaupt Rokko Kowalski war, hatte einen Sohn. Was war daran so schlimm? Sie hatte doch auch eine Tochter. Er konnte doch machen was er wollte!

Marie kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Sasha ist bei Rokko untergebracht. Er fährt er nächste Woche zu einem Auftrag nach München."  
"Rokko wohnt in Berlin?"  
"Ja, nachdem wir uns getrennt haben ist er in eine kleine Wohnung am Stadtrand gezogen. So konnte er Sasha noch oft sehen." Rokko in Berlin... Das konnte nicht Rokko Kowalski sein! Sie war ihm nicht mehr begegnet seit...  
"Aber bald hatte er wieder viele Aufträge im Ausland und hat Sasha vielleicht alle fünf, sechs Wochen gesehen. Und ich als Fotografin hab auch kaum zeit gehabt für Sasha. Jetzt hat Rokko zum Glück wieder Aufträge in Deutschland, kann als Werbeprofi auch nicht so schwer sein; und Sasha ist wieder öfter bei ihm." Rokko... Werbeprofi... das konnte doch kein Zufall sein! _Aber warum regt mich das auf? Könnte mir doch eigentlich egal sein. _Aber es war ihr nicht egal.


	2. Kapitel 2

„Wie läuft das mit dir und deinem Ex?"

„Katharina ist oft bei David, manchmal für einen Nachmittag, manchmal für ein ganzes Wochenende. Und im Sommer fährt er mit ihr vielleicht eine Woche nach Sylt."  
„Verstehst du dich gut mit ihm?"  
„Ja. Vor der Scheidung haben wir uns oft gestritten, aber jetzt verstehen wir uns wirklich gut."  
„Ich war erst voll sauer, nachdem er Schluss gemacht hat. Er hat gemeint, dass er nicht mit mir zusammen sein kann. Erst da hat er erzählt, dass ihm eine Frau mal ziemlich wehgetan hat und er diese Frau trotzdem nicht vergessen kann. Dass er sich nicht auf eine größere Sache einlassen will und dass es mir gegenüber unfair währe, einfach alles weiterlaufen zu lassen und nichts zu sagen. Wir haben uns vorher schon oft gestritten und ein Kind war eigentlich auch nicht geplant. Aber abtreiben war für mich kein Thema."  
Lisa starrte ihre Kaffeetasse an. Jetzt hatte sie keine Zweifel mehr. Marie war wirklich mit Rokko zusammen gewesen, Sasha war sein Kind und er hatte Schluss gemacht. Wegen einer Frau, die ihm sehr wehgetan hatte. Wegen ihr? _Besser, ich sag ihr nichts davon, dass ich Rokko kenne, oder das ich mit ihm zusammen war oder dass ich ihn fast geheiratet hätte…_  
„Mama, der Film ist aus!", rief Sasha vom Sofa. „Mama!" Marie stand auf und schaltete den Fernseher aus.  
„Dann müssen Katharina und ich jetzt nach Hause gehen.", meinte Lisa und stand ebenfalls auf. „Tschüs Sasha, tschüs Marie." Marie brachte die beiden zur Tür.  
„Ich ruf heute Abend an."  
„Ok, tschüs ihr zwei!"  
Katharina hüpfte vor Lisa die Treppe hinunter. Lisa beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, warum sie sich eigentlich so darüber aufregte.

Es klingelte. Lisa ging zur Tür.  
„Hi Lisa."  
„Hi Marie. Komm rein, ich bin gleich fertig."  
Lisa holte ihre Handtasche aus dem Schlafzimmer, nahm die Jacke vom Bett und den Schlüssel von einem Regal im Flur.  
„Wir können los."  
Marie stand im Wohnzimmer und sah sich die Fotos auf der Fensterbank an. Katharina im Alter von 2 Jahren, mit Helga und Bernd, im Kindergarten, auf Sylt… Sie drehte sich um.  
„Richtig süß, die Kleine."

Bald darauf saßen sie im Taxi und fuhren zur Tikibar.  
„In der Tiki war ich schon lang nicht mehr. Ich war ein paar Mal mit Rokko da, wir haben auch mal ein paar alte Arbeitskollegen von ihm getroffen."  
Arbeitskollegen… Hannah und Timo waren oft in der Tikibar, auch Hugo hatte sie hier schon ein paar Mal getroffen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Marie erfuhr, dass sie Rokko kannte; weder von ihr selbst noch von anderen. _Hoffentlich sind Hannah und Timo nicht da…_  
Das Taxi hielt. Marie zahlte und die beiden Frauen stiegen aus. In der Bar war schon einiges los. Lisa konnte weder Hugo noch Hannah und Timo entdecken. Sie folgte Marie, die gerade zwei Gläser Sekt bestellte, zur Bar.  
„Marie!" Sie drehte sich um. Vor ihr standen zwei bunt gekleidete Frauen. Eine trug ein giftgrünes T-Shirt zu einer schwarzen Hose, die andere ein feuerrotes Kleid.  
„Hey Sarah!" Sie umarmte die Frau mit dem Grünen Shirt.  
„Und Moni!"  
„Was machst du denn hier? Hab dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehn! Wo ist Sasha?"  
„Sasha ist bei Rokko. Ich wollte heute mal mit Lisa ausgehn." Marie wog Lisa zu sich und zeigte auf die Frau im grünen Shirt.  
„Das ist Sarah." Lisa fiel auf, wie stark sie geschminkt war. „Und das ist Moni." Sie zeigte auf die andere Frau. Sie hatte kurze, schwarze Haare einen Teil davon mit viel Gel zu einer Art David Beckham-Frisur gestylt. Die Haarspitzen waren so rot wie ihr Kleid.  
„Hi Lisa." Beide hatten ein Glas mit einem orangenen Cocktail in der Hand.  
Zu viert setzten sie sich an einen Tisch. Moni und Sarah musterten Lisa. Diese schaute immer wieder irritiert zu Marie, die Moni und Sarah erzählte, wie sie Lisa kennen gelernt hatte.  
„Ihre kleine Tochter ist so süß!", schwärmte sie. Dann erzählte sie noch eine Weile von Sasha. Moni und Sarah nickten nur, auch Lisa kam nicht zu Wort. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich auch diesen orangenen Cocktail bestellt und nippte daran. Das Zeug war süß, schmeckte nach Orange und Zucker.  
Noch zwei weitere Stunden saß sie mit Lisa, Moni und Sarah in der Bar, doch sie hörte keinem der dreien wirklich zu, wie sie sich über ihre Exfreunde beklagten und erzählten, was sie in den letzten Monaten alles gemacht hatten. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Sasha, Marie und Rokko. Keiner der Frauen am Tisch fiel auf, dass Lisa auf einmal blass war. Sie wusste jetzt, warum sie sich so aufgeregt hatte: eil Sasha auch ihr Kind hätte sein können.

Lisa lag in ihrem Bett und schaute sie Decke an. Doch so weit sah sie gar nicht. Sie sah nur das Bild von ihr und Rokko. Sie saßen in der S-Bahn. Neben ihn saß jedoch nicht nur ein kleiner Junge, sondern auch ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Haaren.


	3. Kapitel 3

  
Am Sonntagnachmittag fuhr Lisa zur Villa Seidel. Sie klingelte und Gabriele öffnete die Tür.  
„Guten Tag Gabriele"  
„Guten Tag Frau Plenske. Soll ich Herrn Seidel und die Kleine rufen? Sie sind gerade im Garten."  
„Ja, danke."  
Wenige Minuten später kam David mit Katharina an der hand zur Tür.  
„Mama! Wir haben im Garten verstecken gespielt1!"  
„Hallo Maus." Lisa ging in die Hocke und gab Katharina einen Kuss auf die Backe. Dann stand sie wieder auf, umarmte David kurz und fragte: "Alles ok?"  
„Klar. Soll ich sie nächste Woche nochmal abholen?"  
„Mittwoch wär gut, da hab ich eine Besprechung mit Hugo und das kann länger dauern."  
„Werd ich machen." ZU Katharina sagte er: „Tschüs Kleine, bis Mittwoch."  
„Tschüs Papa", antwortete sie und lief mit Lisa den Weg zur Straße entlang:  
„Hast du Papa auch vom Zoo erzählt?"  
„Ja, von den Löwen!"

In den nächsten Wochen gab es viel zu tun. Hugo hatte einen großen Teil der Entwürfe für die neue Kollektion fertig und Lisa und David mussten die Präsentation vorbereiten. Lucie, Hugos neue Freundin und PR Chefin, hatte schon einige Locations für die Präsentation ausgesucht. Lisa musste sich alle anschauen und dann mit David, Hugo und Lucie eine Entscheidung treffen. Schließlich entschieden sie sich für eine alte Fabrikhalle. Diese konnte man am besten passend zu Hugos Entwürfen gestalten.

Lisa hatte immer weniger Zeit für Marie, sie sahen sich meist samstags, wenn Lisa nicht auch dann arbeiten musste. Katharina war oft bei Helga und Bernd, denn auch David wurde bei Kerima dringend gebraucht.

Sie genoss die Abende, die sie allein auf ihrem Balkon verbringen konnte. Zuerst brachte sie Katharina ins Bett und las ihr eine Geschichte vorm dann setzte sie sich auf den Balkon und sah der Sonne beim Untergehen zu. Sie brauchte die Ruhe. Doch immer wieder wurde ihre Ruhe gestört. Ihr Tagtraum verfolgte sie. Vielleicht musste sie sich endlich mit ihm auseinandersetzen, dass er verschwand? So saß sie heute, an einem schönen Abend Ende Juni, auf ihrem Balkon und lies sich von ihrem Traum Fragen stellen. Fragen, die sie sich bisher noch nicht gestellt hatte, Fragen, die sie im ersten Moment nicht beantworten konnte. Doch auch sie wollte ihrem Traum Fragen stellen. Warum verfolgte er sie? Damit sie sich endlich –nach sieben Jahren – diesen Fragen stellte? Sie hatte noch mehr Fragen an den Traum. Warum tauchte Katharina in ihm auf? Warum verfolgte er sie gerade jetzt? Warum hatte sie sich so aufgeregt hatte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Sasha anscheinend Rokkos Sohn war.

Auf die letzte Frage war ihr bereits vor einigen Wochen selbst eine Antwort eingefallen. Weil Sasha auch Rokkos und IHR Kind hätte sein können, wenn sie sich vor sieben Jahren anders entschieden hätte.  
Und warum hatte sie sich damals so entschieden? Gegen Rokko, für David, obwohl sie sich erst so sicher gewesen war, mit Rokko glücklich zu werden? Warum hatte sie geglaubt, mit David noch glücklicher werden zu können? Sie überlegte, was sie damals in der Kirche gefühlt hatte. Bis zum Polterabend, eigentlich bis sie in der Kirche gestanden hatte, war sie sich so sicher gewesen Rokko heiraten zu wollen. Doch David, ihren Traumprinzen, hatte sie nie ganz aus ihrem Herzen verbannen können. In der Kirche hatte sie nicht über die möglichen Folgen ihrer Kurzschlussentscheidung nachgedacht. Nur David hatte Platz in ihrem Kopf gehabt. Die Erinnerung an die Zeit, als sie bei Kerima angefangen und sich Hals über Kopf in ihren Chef verliebt hatte, an die Zeit vor seiner Entführung und an den Heiratsantrag, den sie doch abgelehnt hatte, hatten sie in der Kirche eingeholt. Also hatte sie Rokko stehen gelassen und David geheiratet. Sie war mit ihm in die Karibik gesegelt und war glücklich gewesen. Rokko hatte sie vergessen. Bald aber hatte Lisa gemerkt, dass ihre Entscheidung, David zu heiraten, nicht die beste gewesen war. Sie stritten sich immer öfter und lebten mehr nebeneinander als miteinander. Die einzigen Dinge, die sie noch verbanden, waren Kerima und ihre Tochter Katharina. Zwei Jahre nach der Hochzeit war Lisa aus der Villa ausgezogen. Seitdem verstanden sich David und Lisa wieder besser.  
Ihr Traum stellte ihr eine neue Frage: Wäre es mit Rokko besser gelaufen?  
Er hatte sie nie enttäuscht, war immer für sie da gewesen, auch nachdem sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Doch war das ein Grund sagen zu könne, dass sie mit ihm glücklicher geworden wäre? Vielleicht hätten sie sich auch immer öfter gestritten, vielleicht wäre sie auch nach zwei Jahren aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung ausgezogen...  
Vielleicht war das wirklich ein Grund!  
Aber was lies sie sich von einem Traum solche Fragen stellen? Sie würde es nie herausfinden. Sie hatte David geheiratet, Rokko stehen gelassen und ihn so aus ihrem Leben gestrichen… oder? 


	4. Kapitel 4

  
Lisa hatte gehofft, dass der Traum sie ihn Ruhe lassen würde, wenn sie sich mit ihm auseinandergesetzt hatte, doch es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Jetzt verfolgten sie auch die Fragen. Bisher hatte sie mit niemandem darüber geredet. Marie wollte sie sich nicht anvertrauen, Yvonne hatte wie so oft Sorgen um das Geld und ihre drei Kinder und mit David konnte sie nicht darüber reden. Obwohl Jürgen auch kaum Zeit hatte, wollte sie heute in der Mittagspause zu ihm in den Kiosk. Vielleicht würde er ihr helfen können.  
Ihr Handy klingelte. 

„Plenske."

„Hi Marie."

„Ja."

„Klar, kein Problem."

„Gut, bis übermorgen, ciao."  
Lisa stand auf. Jetzt wollte sie sich auf den Weg zu Jürgen machen.

„Hallo Jürgen", sagte sie, als sie den Kiosk betrat.  
„Hallo Lisa."  
„Kannst du mir einen Kaffee machen bitte?"  
„Klar." Er stellte einen Becher unter die Maschine und drücke einen Knopf. „Du warst lange nicht mehr hier, ist was passiert?" Lisa stellte sich an den Stehtisch und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
„Erzähl, Lisa." Sie seufzte.  
„Ich hab dir doch mal erzählt, dass ich mit Katharina im Zoo war."  
„Ja, vor zwei Monaten."  
„Und da haben wir einen Jungen aus dem Kindergarten und seine Mutter getroffn, Sasha und Marie."  
„Ja."  
„Sasha ist Rokkos Sohn."  
„Echt? Ist er mit Marie verheiratet?"  
„Nein, sie sind schon lang getrennt."  
„Und wo ist das Problem?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich muss ständig an Rokko denken, an die Hochzeit…" Jürgen nickte.  
„Und ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, ob ich glücklicher geworden wäre, wenn…2 Sie stockte. „Wenn ich Rokko geheiratet hätte." Jürgen legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.  
„Und, was meinst du?"br  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Hast du ihn mal wieder gesehen?"  
„Nein, aber Marie hat gesagt, dass er in Berlin wohnt."  
„Weiß Marie, was…"  
„Nein." Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich werds ihr auch nicht erzählen."

Am Samstagmorgen brachte Marie Sasha zu Lisa. Sie hatte einen wichtigen Auftrag und musste auch samstags arbeiten.  
„Ausgerechnet jetzt hat Rokko auch keine Zeit. Nur morgen, aber da arbeite ich nicht. Ich ho Sasha um halb acht, ich hoff nicht, dass es später wird. Tschüs Kleiner."  
„Tschüs Mama." Schon waren Sasha und Katharina im Kinderzimmer verschwunden. Lisa hatte ihnen eine Kassette angestellt.  
„Wenns später wird, ruf ich an."  
„Gut. Bis heute Abend."  
Marie lief die Treppe herunter und Lisa schloss die Wohnungstür. Sie war froh, dass sie heute nicht arbeiten musste. Sie setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und begann, ein Buch zu lesen, das gleiche, das se schon vor zwei Monaten im Zoo hatte lesen wollen. In der letzten Zeit hatte sie so viel zu tun gehabt, dass sie kaum weitergelesen hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit legte Lisa das Buch wieder auf die Seite. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie sah Rokko vor sich, wie er sie angeschaut hatte, als sie ihm den Ring zurückgegeben hatte. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich gefühlt haben musste. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, er hätte das mit ihr gemacht, doch das funktionierte nicht. Zum einen war das viel zu schlimm, um es sich vorzustellen, zum anderen wurde ihr bewusst, dass er das nie getan hätte. Und sie hatte ihm nicht nur einmal wehgetan. Schon einmal davor hatte sie ihm das Herz gebrochen, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal für David verlassen hatte.  
Lisa stand auf und ging auf den Balkon. Sie setzte sich hin und sah auf den Park, der gleich neben dem Haus lag. Sie hatte ihm zweimal unendlich wehgetan. Wieder stellte ihr Traum eine Frage. „Wie konntest du das tun?" Er war immer freundlich zu ihr gewesen, hatte sie unterstützt und sie so geliebt wie sie war. Obwohl sie ihm wehgetan hatte, obwohl sie manchmal unausstehlich gewesen war. Er hatte ihr eine zweite Chance gegeben, obwohl sie ihn für David verlassen hatte. Sie waren glücklich gewesen, hatten heiraten wollen. Und an dem tag, der eigentlich der schönste ihn ihrem – ihrem und seinem – Leben hätte werden sollen, war für ihm wohl eher einem Albtraum gleichgekommen.  
Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. _Wie konnte ich das tun? _Und warum fragte sie sich das erst jetzt? Warum nicht in den vergangenen sieben Jahren? Hatte sie ihn wirklich vergessen?  
Ja, sie hatte nicht mehr oft an ihn gedacht. Sie wollte nicht an ihn denken. Sie war glücklich mit David gewesen und nach der Scheidung hatte sie Katharina gehabt.  
Ihr Traum hatte noch eine Frage: Hast du ihn überhaupt geliebt? Oder ihm nur etwas vorgespielt? Damals war sie der Meinung gewesen, ihn wirklich zu lieben. Doch konnte man einen Menschen, den man liebte, so leicht aus seinem Leben streichen?  
Sie stand auf. Ihr waren das zu viele Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste.

Lisa stand in der Küche und spülte ab. Sie hatte Nudeln mit Tomatensauce gekocht, Katharinas und Sashas Lieblingsessen. Das Wasser im Spülbecken war rot von der Sauce. Während sie die Löffel schrubbte, dachte sie an die Fragen des Traums. Hatte sie Rokko wirklich geliebt? Hätte sie ihn dann wirklich so einfach aus ihrem Leben streichen können? Während sie die Teller abtrocknete, dachte sie an die Antwortmöglichkeiten: Ja oder nein. Aber diese Möglichkeiten reichten ihr nicht. Sie stellte die Teller auf den Tisch und hängte das Tuch über einen Stuhl. Sie setzte sich und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die Straße. Sie brauchte mehr Antworten. Ein einfaches Ha und Nein genügte nicht. Das wäre keine gute Antwort auf solche Fragen. Außerdem konnte sie nicht beide Fragen auf einmal beantworten. _Habe ich ihn wirklich geliebt?_ Ja? Nein? Vielleicht? Vielleicht war eine gute Antwort. „Aber vielleicht beantwortet die Frage nicht!", sagte der Traum. _Ist ja gut…_  
Sie saß am Küchentisch und reiste sieben Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Sie versuchte, sich an ihre Gefühle zu erinnern. Doch das war gar nicht so leicht. Hatte sie wirklich vergessen, was sie gefühlt hatte? Wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, wenn sie in Rokkos Nähe gewesen war? War das wirklich so unbedeutend gewesen? _Es geht nicht, ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Ich weiß es nicht!_

Am Nachmittag wollte Lisa mit Katharina und Sasha auf den Spielplatz. Katharina saß im Flur auf dem Boden und band sich ihre rosanen Schuhe zu. Sie war voll konzentriert. Sasha setzte sich neben sie und schaute zu. Dann nahm er seinen dunkelblauen Schuh, zog ihn sich an und versuchte, sie Schnürsenkel so wie Katharina zuzubinden. Lächelnd sah Lisa den beiden zu. Katharina stand auf.  
„Fertig Mama!" Stolz schaute se auf ihre Schuhe. Sasha saß noch auf dem Boden und sah traurig zu Lisa und ihrer Tochter.  
„Soll ich dir zeigen, wie man sich die Schuhe bindet?" Sasha nickte. Lisa setzte sich neben ihn und zeigte es ihm ganz langsam. Er versuchte es nochmal. Als er seinen linken Schuh gebunden hatte strahlte er.  
„Gut gemacht. Dann können wir jetzt auf den Spielplatz zum klettern."

Auf dem Spielplatz angekommen rannten Katharina und Sasha sofort zum Klettergerüst. Lisa setzte sich auf eine Bank unter einem Ahornbaum. Eine ganze Weile sah sie den beiden zu, wie sie über den Spielplatz rannten, Sandkuchen backten, schaukelten, rutschten, lachten und natürlich kletterten.  
Ihr Tagtraum war auch mit auf den Spielplatz gekommen. Hier verwandelte er sich. Lisa schloss die Augen. Sie sah sich auf einer Bank sitzen, die unter einem Ahornbaum stand. Neben ihr saß Rokko und… Schnell schlug sie die Augen wieder auf. Was sollte der Traum von ihr?  
Sie sah noch ein drittes Kind über den Spielplatz laufen, das deutlich jünger als Katharina war. Eine ältere Frau setzte sich neben Lisa auf die Bank.  
„Sind das Ihre Kinder?"  
„Ja." _Was sag ich da? Katharina ist mein Kind, aber Sasha nicht. _„Also…"  
„Wirklich süß die beiden, aber vollkommen unterschiedlich. Der Junge kommt ganz nach dem Vater, oder?" Lisa nickte. Das stimmte ja auch. Sasha sah Rokko wirklich ähnlich. Marie hatte viel hellere Haare, nur die Augenfarbe hatte er von ihr.  
„Meine beiden Kinder sehen sich auch nicht ähnlich", erzählte die Frau. „Meine ältere Tochter ist blond und meine jüngere hat fast schwarze Haare." Lisa nickte wieder. Noch ein paar Minuten redete sie mit der Frau, bis sich diese verabschiedete und mit ihrem Enkelkind den Weg zur Straße entlanglief. Auch Lisa machte sich mit Katharina und Sasha bald auf den Weg nach Hause.

Um kurz nach acht schaute Lisa in Katharinas Kinderzimmer. Sasha lag auf ihrem Bett, Katharina selbst auf dem kleinen Sofa. Beide schliefen, obwohl eine Kassette lief. _Kein Wunder, so viel, wie die beiden heute getobt haben… _Marie hatte noch nicht angerufen und ihr Handy war aus. Lisa holte eine zusammenklappbare Matratze aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf den Boden. Sie holte auch ein Kopfkissen und eine Decke und nahm einen Schlafanzug für Katharina aus dem Schrank. Da klingelte es. Erleichtert ging Lisa zur Tür und drücke auf den Türöffner. Sie öffnete die Wohnungstür und wartete, dass Marie die Treppe hinaufkam. Doch als sie sah, wer dort wirklich die Treppe hochlief, hätte sie am liebsten die Tür wieder zugeschlagen, aber sie zwang sich, das nicht zu tun.  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie in ihr wohlbekannte braune Augen.  
„Rokko… was machst du denn hier?"


	5. Kapitel 5

  
Rokko lächelte.  
„Meinen Sohn abholen."  
„Klar." _Was auch sonst?!_ „Komm rein." Lisa ging ein paar Schritte zurück Auf dieses Zusammentreffen war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.  
„Die beiden schlafen schon. Sie waren ziemlich müde vom Spielen." Lisa ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich hab grade die zweite Matratze in Katharinas Zimmer gelegt. Ich hab nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Sasha heute noch abgeholt wird."  
„Marie hat mich auch erst vor einer halben Stunde angerufen: Ich bin heute Mittag aus Köln zurückgekommen." Er lief durch das Wohnzimmer, direkt auf die Fensterbank zu. Lange schaute er schweigend auf die Fotos.  
Wieder sah Lisa sich mit Rokko, Sasha und Katharina in der S-Bahn. Warum hatte Marie sie nicht angerufen und erzählt, dass Rokko Sasha abholen würde? Sie sah Rokko an, wie er vor den Fotos stand. Mittlerweile hatte sie auch ein paar Fotos von Sasha und Katharina aufgestellt. Die beiden bei Marie, im Freibad, auf dem Spielplatz, in Lisas Wohnung… Rokko zeigte auf ein Foto in einem roten Rahmen. Lisa mit Katharina und Sasha an den Händen. Die beiden Kinder grinsten in die Kamera.  
„Das gefällt mir." Lisa lächelte.  
„Das ist mein Lieblingsfoto."  
„Sasha erzählt mir viel von euch, wenn ich ihn sehe. Er ist oft hier, oder? Ich hab in letzter Zeit leider nicht so viel Zeit für ihn. Ich krieg in Berlin kaum noch Aufträge." Lisa nickte.  
„Manchmal sind die beiden auch bei Marie und tagsüber im Kindergarten." Sie zeigte auf ein Gruppenfoto, Katharina und Sasha saßen in der ersten Reihe und winkten. „Das ist vom Sommerfest vor ein paar Wochen." Rokko sah sich das Foto an.  
„Die beiden scheinen sich wirklich gut zu verstehen."  
„Ich hab noch nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich gestritten haben. Sie sind wirklich ein gutes Team." In Gedanken fügte sie hinzu ‚so wie wir früher', sagte es aber nicht. Auch wenn er sie immer wieder von seinen verrückten Ideen überzeugen musste. „Ich hab noch mehr Fotos." Lisa holte ein dickes Fotoalbum aus einem Regal. Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa und Lisa schlug das Album auf.  
Zuerst kamen Babyfotos von Katharina: Katharina im Planschbecken bei Helga und Bernd, mit Laura und Friedrich, mit David auf Sylt, in der Villa. Dann neuere Fotos, die in Lisas Wohnung gemacht worden waren. Katharina, wie sie einen großen Teddy im Arm hielt, in ihrem Zimmer und in der Küche, als sie mit Lisa Plätzchen gebacken hatte. Rokko lachte, als er ein Foto sah, auf dem Katharina sich Plätzchenteig auf die Backe schmierte und grinste. Zuletzt hatte Lisa die neusten Fotos eingeklebt. Katharina und Sasha im Zoo, in Lisas und in Maries Wohnung, auf dem Spielplatz, im Kindergarten…  
„Fast wie Bruder und Schwester", meinte Rokko und Lisa dachte wieder einmal an ihren Traum. „Ich hab kaum Fotos von Sasha. Wie viele Marie hat, weiß ich nicht. Wir reden nicht viel miteinander. Sie wo ich sie kenne hat sie dir bestimmt schon jede Einzelheit über unsere Beziehung erzählt." Lisa schluckte. Das hatte sie. Am schwersten war der Teil gewesen, warum sie sich getrennt hatten. Ob Rokko immer noch sauer war wegen damals? Würde er dann so normal mit ihr reden? Allerdings wäre alles andere nicht seine Art. Er war immer freundlich, außer er war eifersüchtig, und bemühte sich um ein gutes Gespräch.  
„naja, nicht wirklich. Möchtest du noch was trinken?" Rokko schaute auf die Uhr.  
„Ich würd gern noch bleiben, aber Sasha muss ins Bett und wenn wir später gehen darf ich ihn nach Hause tragen."  
„Lass ihn heute Nacht hier. Er hat schon ein paar mal hier übernachtet. Ihn jetzt zu wecken wäre nicht gut." Rokko nickte. „Ich muss nur Katharina ihren Pyjama anziehen."  
„Gut, kann ich mir ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holen?" Lisa nickte und zeigte ihm die Küche, dann ging sie ins Kinderzimmer. Mittlerweile war es draußen fast dunkel. Lisa zog die Vorhänge zu. Sie hob Katharina hoch und zog ihr vorsichtig ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Sie nahm das Schlafanzugoberteil vom Sofa und zog es ihr an, ebenso die Hose. Sie legte Katharina auf die Matratze und deckte sie zu. Sasha, der in Katharinas Bett schlief, decke sie ebenfalls zu. Sie drehte sich zur Tür. Dort stand Rokko und sah ihr lächelnd zu.  
„Sasha hat mir erzählt, dass er dich mag und gern hier ist", flüsterte er.  
„Wirklich?" Lisa lächelte ebenfalls.  
„Katharina kann froh sein, dass sie dich hat.  
„Meinst du?" Sie gingen wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob sich Marie so gut um Sasha kümmert. Er erzählt nur noch von dir und Katharina."  
„Hör auf, natürlich kümmert sich Marie gut um Sasha und auch um Katharina, wenn sie bei ihr ist. Beklagt hat sie sich noch nie."  
„Dann ist gut. Ich hätte gerne einen Job in Berlin oder in der nahen Umgebung, damit ich mehr Zeit für Sasha hab." Job in Berlin? _Will er zurück zu Kerima oder warum hat er das gesagt? Aber Lucie kann ich nicht einfach rausschmeißen… Stelle besetzt, tut mir Leid. _Rokko schaute auf die Uhr. „Weißt du, wann abends die U-Bahn fährt?" Lisa nickte.  
„Die nächste fährt in fünf Minuten."  
„Gut, dann wird ich jetzt gehen. Ich weiß ja, dass Sasha bei dir gut aufgehoben ist. Wann soll ich ihn morgen abholen?"  
„Komm um elf her. Willst du noch mit uns auf den Spielplatz?"  
„Ok." Lisa ging mit Rokko zur Tür. „Bis morgen." Rokko ging die Treppe hinunter. Lächelnd lehnte sich Lisa in den Türrahmen und sah ihm nach. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er so freundlich zu ihr war. Sie hatte sich gefreut, ihn zu sehen, und sie freute sich auf morgen. 


	6. Kapitel 6

  
„Hallo Papa!" Lachend lief Sasha auf Rokko zu, der im Flur von Lisas Wohnung stand.  
„Hey Sasha, gut geschlafen?" Sasha nickte und nahm seine Hand. Rokko wurde von ihm in Katharinas Zimmer gezogen, wo Katharina einen Playmobilponyhof aufbaute.  
„Das ist mein Papa!", sagte Sasha zu ihr.  
„Hallo Sashas Papa." Rokko setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden und sah den beiden beim Spielen zu. „Wie heißt du?"  
„Rokko und du?" Katharina lachte.  
„Lustiger Name. Ich heiße Katharina."  
„Na, seid ihr fertig?"  
„Ja."  
„Und die Schuhe?" Sasha und Katharina standen auf und rannten in den Flur.  
„Ich helf dir, Sasha." Rokko stand ebenfalls auf und folgte den beiden. Lisa lächelte.  
„Nein, schau." Sie zeigte auf Sasha, der sich voll konzentriert seine Schuhe zuband. Er stand auf, stellte sich vor Rokko und zeigte auf die blauen Schuhe an seinen Füßen.  
„Ich kann das jetzt allein. Hat mir Lisa gezeigt."  
„Wow, super Sasha! Jetzt bist du schon richtig groß!"  
„Ja!" Sasha hüpfte auf und ab.  
„Und du hast ihm das beigebracht?", wandte er sich an Lisa. Sie nickte und erzählte:  
„Er hat gesehen, wie Katharina sich die Schuhe gebunden hat, da wollte er das auch können und ich habs ihm gezeigt." Rokko lächelte.  
„Los Mama!" Lisa öffnete die Wohnungstür, die beiden Kinder liefen heraus und die Treppe hinunter; Lisa und Rokko folgten ihnen.

Bis zum Spielplatz war es nicht weit. Sasha und Katharina hüpften und rannten über den Weg. Rokko sah ihnen zu.  
„Ich geh so selten mit Sasha auf den Spielplatz. Jedes Mal freut er sich so. Schön, wenn einen sowas schon glücklich macht." Auch Lisa sah den beiden nach.  
„Es ist schön, zu sehen, wenn sie glücklich ist. Dann geht's mir auch immer gleich besser. Rokko nickte. „Da vorne ist der Spielplatz." Eine große Schaukel, ein Häuschen, eine Wippe und ein Klettergerüst, alles bunt angestrichen, und ein Sandkasten waren zu sehen. Rokko und Lisa setzten sich auf die Bank unter dem Ahornbaum. Da erinnerte Lisa sich an ihren Traum von gestern. Sie und Rokko, auf dieser Bank unter dem Ahornbaum… Sie schloss die Augen, das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm und formte sich wieder zu dem Bild in der S-Bahn. Dieses Mal verscheuchte sie es nicht. Sie lies es einfach da. Aber mit dem Bild kamen auch die Fragen zurück. Warum hast du ihn so verletzt? Ist er nur so nett zu dir, weil du dich um Sasha kümmerst, wenn Marie und er keine Zeit haben? Hätte er sich dann mit dir die Fotos angeschaut? Wieder hatte sie keine Antworten. Sie war froh, dass Rokko ihr keine Fragen stellte. Für ihn hätte sie auch keine gehabt, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, welche zu finden.  
„Lisa, schläfst du?" Sie schlug die Augen auf.  
„Nein."  
„Du hast nur vor dich hin geträumt?" Er lächelte. _Er kennt mich immer noch so gut… _ Sie nickte zerstreut. „Und von was?" Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Doch dann würde er vielleicht wirklich Fragen stellen…  
„Nichts."  
„Ok." Rokko grinste.  
Eine Weile sahen sie den beiden Kindern beim Spielen zu. Sie kletterten, wippten und schaukelten. Lisa holte eine kleine Digitalkamera aus ihrem Rucksack.  
„Darf ich ein Foto machen?" Lisa gab ihm die Kamera. Er machte ein Foto von Sasha und Katharina, die im Sandkasten saßen.  
„Sasha, Katharina!" Beide schauten auf. „Kommt mal her und setzt euch zu Rokko auf die Bank!" Sie rannten über den Spielplatz auf Rokko und Lisa zu. Katharina setzte sich zwischen Rokko und Sasha. Lisa ging ein paar Schritte zurück und fotografierte die drei. Sie zeigte Rokko das Foto. Sasha und Katharina drängten sich zu den beiden, auch sie wollten das Foto sehen.  
„Ein schönes Foto, oder, Sasha?"  
„Schönes Foto!" Er lachte. Katharina lief wieder zum Sandkasten, Sasha rannte hinterher.  
„Um zwei muss ich Sasha wieder zu Marie bringen."  
„Warum schon so früh?"  
„Ich flieg heute Abend nach München, will mir eine Ausstellung ansehen."  
„Das ist ein Vorteil, wenn man sich nicht ständig um ein Kind kümmern muss. Aber ich würde sowieso nie weg können, bei Kerima ist Stress genug."  
„Ich hab gehört, dass Lucie Lacroix seit zwei Jahren bei euch arbeitet. Sie ist gut. Ich hab mal mit ihr zusammengearbeitet."  
„Sie ist mit Hugo zusammen. So hab ich sie kennen gelernt. Bei ihnen fliegen ständig die Fetzen. Und dann schreien sie sich auf Französisch an." Rokko lachte. „Und nach ein paar Stunden vertrage sie sich wieder."  
„Wenn Marie und ich uns gestritten haben, war das ganz schön heftig. Sie ist oft einfach abgehauen, zu einer Freundin. Nach ein paar tagen war dann wieder alles in Ordnung." Lisa schaute auf den Boden. Es war ihr nicht recht, dass er von seiner Beziehung mit Marie erzählte. Das würde daraus hinauslaufen, dass er erzählte, warum er Schluss gemacht hatte. Und das wusste sie ja bereits. „Nach Sashas Geburt wurde das auch nicht besser." Immer noch schaute sie auf den Boden. Weiter brauchte er nicht zu erzählen… „Ich glaub, Marie hat die über das schon jede Menge erzählt. Sie redet ziemlich viel, vor allem mit ihren Freundinnen Moni und Sarah."  
„Die beiden hab ich kennen gelernt, als ich mit Marie in der Tikibar war. Ziemlich schräge Mädchen." Rokko nickte.  
„Moni hat jeden Monat eine andere Haarfarbe. Ich hab sie vor zwei Monaten getroffen, da hatte sie schwarze Haare mit roten Spitzen. Noch richtig normal, wenn ich an die pinken Haare denke.  
"Pink?!" Lisa fing an zu lachen. „Als Haarfarbe?" Auch Rokko lachte. Er rief nach Sasha.  
„Wir müssen nach Hause, Mama wartet auf dich." Auch Lisa rief Katharina zu sich. Zusammen gingen sie den Weg bis zur Straße entlang. Dort mussten Rokko und Sasha nach rechts, Lisa und Katharina nach links abbiegen.  
„Tschüs Sasha, tschüs Rokko", sagte Katharina und lief die Straße entlang. Auch Sasha verabschiedete sich von ihr und Lisa.  
„Viel Spaß in München", sagte Lisa.  
„Danke. Kannst du mir die Fotos geben, wenn ich zurück bin?"  
„Klar, ruf einfach an. Bis bald!"  
„Tschüs." Lisa und Rokko liefen weiter. Nach ein paar Metern drehte Lisa sich um und sah Rokko nach, der mit Sasha an der hand zur U-Bahnstation ging. Sie lächelte. Es war wirklich schön gewesen, mal wieder richtig mit ihm zu reden. Sie hatte sich gefreut, ihn heute wiederzusehen.  
Wieder hatte ihr Traum eine Frage: Hätten die letzten sieben Jahre nicht auch so schön sein können wie dieser eine Vormittag? 


	7. Kapitel 7

Schon seit zwei Stunden lag Lisa in ihrem Bett und starrte ins Dunkel. Mit der Ruhe kamen die Fragen. Und dann wurde es in ihrem Kopf wieder laut. Die Fragen flogen nur so in ihrem Kopf hinein. ‚Hätten die letzten Jahre auch so schön sein können wie dieser eine Tag, Lisa?' ‚Wie hattest du ihm so weh tun können?' ‚Warum hast du ihm die Liebe nur vorgespielt?' „Hab ich nicht!", schrie sie in Gedanken zurück. „Ich habe ihn geliebt!" ‚Hättest du ihn dann so einfach stehen lassen können?' Sie ließ diese Frage, ebenso wie alle anderen, unbeantwortet. Ob sie verrückt wurde, dass sie schon Stimmen in ihrem Kopf hörte? Vielleicht, diese Fragen konnten einen wirklich verrückt machen.  
Aber jetzt stellte sie sich auch selbst Fragen, sich und ihren Träumen: Warum hatte sie gestern auf dem Spielplatz dieses Bild von sich und Rokko vor sich gesehen? Was wäre passiert, wenn sie es nicht sofort wieder verscheucht hätte? Was hätte sie dann geträumt?  
‚Das wirst du nie wissen', sagte der Traum. ‚Das wirst du nie wissen, genauso wenig wie du je wissen wirst, ob du je mit Rokko glücklich gewesen wärst. Es ist vorbei Lisa, und das ist deine Schuld. Du hast di dagegen entschieden. Vielleicht wärst du mit Rokko wirklich glücklich geworden…'  
„Immer nur vielleicht", flüsterte sie. So viele Fragen und keine passenden Antworten. Lisa setzte sich auf und knipste die Nachttischlampe an. Sie stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, zu ihrem Laptop, den sie anschaltete. Heute Nachmittag hatte sie die Bilder vom Morgen auf den Laptop geladen. Sie öffnete den Ordner und sah sich die zwei Fotos lange an. Katharina und Sasha im Sandkasten. Die beiden mit Rokko auf der Bank. Katharina und Sasha grinsten frech in die Kamera. Auch Rokko lächelte. Lisa sah in seine Augen. So saß sie vor dem Laptop auf dem Boden und merkte nicht, wie ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief.

In den nächsten Tagen war Lisa oft unkonzentriert, hörte selten genau zu und träumte vor sich hin. Sie erwischte sich oft dabei, wie sie an Rokko dachte, an den letzten Samstag und an die Zeit vor sieben Jahren. Wieder kamen die Fragen. Konnte sie in Zukunft wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit Rokko verbringen, natürlich, ohne dabei mehr zu wollen. Anscheinend war er nicht böse auf die. Sie nahm nicht an, dass er vergessen hatte, was sie ihm angetan hatte, aber zumindest konnte er sich mit ihr unterhalten, ohne sie nach dem Warum zu fragen. Davor hatte sie Angst, weil sie ihm nicht würde antworten können. Das hatte ihr Traum ihr beweisen wollen. Sie wollte nicht vor ihm stehen und „Ich weiß es nicht" stammeln. Sie wollte für sich selbst eine Antwort. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Rokko vor sich sah oder ihm wirklich gegenüberstand, drängten sich ihr diese fragen auf, die Angst, dass er sie ihr stellen würde und die Angst, dass sie keine Antworten hatte. Und so viel sie auch nachdachte, ihr fielen keine ein.  
Sie wünschte sich, dass er sie anrufen würde, andererseits wollte sie ihm nicht mehr gegenüberstehen. Ihre Hochzeit stand zwischen ihnen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihn dachte, dachte sie daran, wie sie ihm weh getan hatte. Und das tat ihr unendlich leid.

Eine Woche war seit dem schönen Vormittag auf dem Spielplatz vergangen. Katharina war bei Helga und Bernd in Göberitz und Lisa wollte sie abholen. Gerade nahm sie ihre Jacke vom Haken im Flur, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie schaute auf das Display. Eine berliner Nummer, die sie nicht kannte.

„Plenske."

„Hi Rokko" Lisa fing an zu zittern. Er war wieder in Berlin und hatte sie wirklich angerufen!

„Seit wann bist du wieder da?"

„Heute morgen?"

„Ich wollte Katharina grade von ihren Großeltern abholen."

„In einer Stunde?"

„Gut, bis dann." In einer Stunde würden sie sich mit Rokko und Sasha auf dem Spielplatz treffen. Lisa ging noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer und nahm einen Umschlag vom Sofatisch, der dort schon seit Sonntag lang. Die Fotos für Rokko.

„Sasha!", rief Katharina und rannte auf den Spielplatz. Sasha saß mit Rokko im Sandkasten. Katharina setzte sich zu ihnen und sah zu, wie die beiden aus Sand, Blättern und Steinchen kleinen Kuchen backten. Auch Lisa betrat den Spielplatz und kam zum Sandkasten.  
„Hallo." Rokko schaute auf. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, fast so, wie sie sich früher angesehen hatten. Doch Lisa sah schnell wieder weg, schaute auf die Sandkuchen, Sasha und Katharina. Wieder einmal wurde sie daran erinnert, wie sehr sie ihm wehgetan hatte.  
„Hallo." Rokko lächelte und stand auf. „Wir haben Sandkuchen gebackten."  
„Sind richtig schön geworden." Zusammen gingen sie zur Bank, auf der sie schon letzten Samstag gesessen hatten und setzten sich. „War die Ausstellung gut?"  
„Auf jeden Fall."  
„Um was ging es bei der Ausstellung?"  
„Skulpturen" Lisa erinnerte sich an ihen Besuch in der Galerie…  
„Lisa?"  
„Mmh?"  
„Du träumst doch schon wieder." Sie lächelte.  
„Stimmt."  
„Verrätst du mir heute, von was du geträumt hast?" Sie überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie.  
„Ich hab daran gedacht, dass wir auch mal zusammen in einer Skulpturengalerie waren", sagte sie leise.  
„Daran musste ich auch denken."  
Schweigend sahen beide den Kindern beim Spielen zu. _Jetzt hast du ihn wieder daran erinnert… _Ihr wurde klar, dass sie mit ihm reden musste. Vielleicht lies sich die Mauer zwischen ihnen so einreißen. Vielleicht… Aber heute wollte sie noch nicht mir ihm reden. Nicht hier. Vielleicht nächste Woche. Zuerst musste sie sich etwas zurechtlegen. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie das sonst enden könnte. Es würde schon so schwer genug sein.  
„Mama!"  
„Papa!" Lisa sah, wie Katharina und Sasha sie und Rokko zu sich winkten. Sie standen auf und gingen zum Sandkasten. Auf der Umrandung aus Steinen und Holzbalken lagen viele kleine Sandkuchen, die mit Blättern, Steinchen und Stöckchen verziert.  
„Die sind aber schön!" Lisa holte die Kamera aus ihrem Rucksack und machte ein paar Fotos von Katharina und Sasha neben den Kuchen. Nachdem sie die Kamera wieder verstaut hatte holte sie den Umschlag heraus und gab ihn Rokko. „Die Fotos von letzten Samstag." Er öffnete den Umschlag und sah die zwei Fotos an.  
„Kannst du mir noch mehr Fotos geben? Ich hab nur so wenige von Sasha." Sie holte die Kamera wieder aus dem Rucksack.  
„dann mach welche." Sie lächelte.  
„Setz dich zu den beiden." Lisa setzte sich auf den Rand des Sandkastens neben Katharina und Sasha, und Rokko machte ein Foto.

Am Abend lud Lisa die Fotos aus den Laptop. Sie und Katharina, Sasha und Rokko, Bilder von den Sandkuchen… Die letzten zwei Fotos hatten Katharina und Sasha gemacht. Lisa und Rokko auf der Bank, einmal mit Sasha, einmal mit Katharina. _Wie eine Familie… _Aber eine Familie waren sie nicht. Sie hätten eine sein können… Das Foto auf dem Bildschirm vermischte sich mit einem Bild in ihrem Kopf.  
Trauerte sie der Chance hinterher, eine glückliche kleine Familie zu haben, oder war es der Gedanke an Rokko, der sie traurig machte? 


	8. Kapitel 8

Schon zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Woche stand Lisa vor dem Telefon und überlegte, ob sie Rokko anrufen sollte. Und wieder tat sie das, was sie auch schon Sonntag, Montag, Dienstag, Mittwoch und Donnerstag getan hatte: Sie seufzte und ging wieder vom Telefon weg.  
Sollte sie ihn wirklich anrufen und um eine Verabredung bitten? Lächelnd dachte sie daran, wie sich Rokko vor sieben Jahren mit ihr verabreden wollte und sie immer wieder abgeblockt hatte. Ganz erstaunt war er gewesen, als sie sich schließlich doch mit ihm hatte treffen wollen. Sie musste sich nur trauen! Sie wollte die Mauer, die sie zwischen sich und Rokko gebaut hatte, wieder einreißen, wollte sich entschuldigen, wollte ihm erklären, warum sie das getan hatte. Doch das war das Problem: Wie sollte sie ihm etwas erklären, was sie selbst nicht verstand? Aber vielleicht sollte sie ihm einfach das sagen.  
Sie drehte sich zum Telefon und wählte seine Nummer. Als Rokko sich mit „Kowalski" meldete, begann sie zu zittern.

„Hi… hi, hier ist Lisa."

„Klar, und dir?"

„Nein, sie ist bei David. Für das ganze Wochenende."

„Ich… wollte fragen, ob du morgen Zeit hast." Als sie Rokko lachen hörte, zitterte sie noch mehr und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Einfach so… naja… ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Ok."

„Ja, gut."

„Bis morgen." Sie legte auf. Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch überlegen, was genau sie sagen wollte.

Halb sechs… in einer halben Stunde würde Rokko bei ihr sein. Den ganzen Tag hatte Lisa sich überlegt, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Dass sie sich selbst nicht mehr verstand, dass es ihr leid tat, dass sie ihn nie hätte verletzen dürfen.  
Sie setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Sie hatte Angst vor diesem Gespräch. Sie wusste nicht, wie Rokko reagieren würde. Doch das machte ihr nicht so viel Angst, wie die Fragen, die er ihr möglicherweise stellen würde. Sie fürchtete, dass sie sie nicht beantworten konnte.

Als es klingelte ging sie mit weichen Knien zur Tür und drückte auf den Türöffner. Sie öffnete die Wohnungstür und hörte Rokko die Treppe heraufkommen. Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und merkte, wie sehr sie zitterte.  
„Hi Lisa." Rokko stand neben ihr. Sie sah auf.  
„Hi Rokko komm rein." Sie ging vor in die Küche. Rokko folgte ihr. „Setz dich." Rokko setzte sich und sah sie an. „Möchtest du was trinken?"  
„Gern." Sie stellte eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch, dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls. Sie schaute auf den Tisch. Gerade wollte sie anfangen, da sagte er:  
„Du wolltest reden? Ich nehm an, ich weiß, worum es geht." Lisa nickte nur. Jetzt würde er ihr Fragen stellen und sie würde keine Antworten haben und zusammenhangloses Zeug reden und… „Gut, dann red, ich hör dir zu." Er sah sie direkt an, aber sie sah weiterhin auf dem Tisch, wollte ihn auf keinen Fall ansehen.  
„Ich…", fing sie an, „Ich kann dir nichts erklären, warum ich was gemacht hab, weil… ich versteh mich selbst nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum ich das getan hab. Ich hätte gern selbst jemanden, der mir das erklärt, aber das geht ja nicht…" Rokko schwieg. Sie redete weiter. „Ich würd dir gern sagen, warum ich das gemacht hab. Ich will nicht, dass das zwischen uns steht. Ich hätte dir nie so wehtun dürfen. Das tut mir schrecklich leid." Jetzt schwieg auch Lisa. Sie starrte einfach nur auf den Tisch. _Warum sagt er nichts?_ Ob sie ihn jetzt total vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte? War er sauer, weil sie ihn hier her bestellt hatte und ihm nichts erklären konnte? Sie traute sich immer noch nicht, ihn anzuschauen,  
„Ok", sagte er endlich. „Da kann man wohl nichts machen." Er stand auf und stellte sich neben sie. „Das ganze ist sieben Jahre her, Lisa. Ich glaube, dass du das langsam… vergessen kannst." Vergessen?! Meinte er das wirklich? So wie er redete schien ihm das also nichts mehr auszumachen. „Klar, ich gebe zu, eine Antwort, warum du das getan hast, wäre gut gewesen, aber ich will und kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, mir eine zu geben." Lisa schaute auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er lächelte. Lisa hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihm keine Antwort geben konnte. Eigentlich war das Gespräch umsonst gewesen. Sie schaute wieder auf den Tisch und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, was ihr aber nicht gelang. „Lisa!" Er legte seinen Arm um sie. „Ich nehm deine Entschuldigung an. Was geschehen ist, kann keiner wieder rückgängig machen."

An diesem Abend saß Lisa noch lange im Wohnzimmer und schaute die Wand an. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dieses Gespräch als hilfreich oder als schrecklich einstufen sollte. Für die war die Mauer noch lange nicht eingestürzt. Hatten ihr Worte de Mauer nicht sogar ein paar Zentimeter weiter in den Himmel wachsen lassen? Hatte das Gespräch ihm oder ihr in irgendeiner Weise geholfen? Immer wieder ging sie durch, was sie und er gesagt hatten, spulte vor und spulte zurück. An einem seiner Sätze blieb sie hängen. Lies ihn sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. ‚Was geschehen ist, kann keiner Rückgängig machen.' Immer wieder: Er hatte Recht. Auch wenn das, was geschehen war, für immer zwischen ihnen stehen sollte - es war Zeit, eine Strickleiter über die Mauer zu werfen. 


	9. Kapitel 9

In der nächsten Woche wollte Lisa sich sofort daran machen, die Strickleiter zu knüpfen. Rokko hatte ihr Samstag erzählt, dass Sasha ab Dienstag bei ihm sein würde, da Marie für ein paar Tage nach Köln musste. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie das nicht von Marie erfahren hatte; sie hatten sich seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Beide steckten bis über beide Ohren in ihrer Arbeit.

Als Lisa Katharina am Mittwoch vom Kindergarten abholen wollte, traf sie bereits auf der Straße auf Rokko. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie ihm kurz in die Augen sah.  
„Hey Lisa!" Das klang nicht so, als ob er ihr böse war. Nein, im Gegenteil, eher klang es so, als freute er sich, ihr zu begegnen.  
„Hi Rokko." Zusammen gingen sie das letzte Stück bis zum Kindergarten. Durch eine Tür gelangten sie in einen Innenhof, von dem eine weitere Tür zu den Gruppenräumen und zur Graderobe führte. Im Hof stand das Klettergerüst, auf dem Sasha und Katharina so gerne tobten. Katharina sah die beiden zuerst.  
„Mama! Rokko!" Schnell kletterte sie herunter und rannte auf die beiden zu. Lachend warf sie sich in Lisas Arme. Auch Sasha lief auf seinen Vater zu.  
„Hallo Papa!"  
„Holt ihr eure Sachen? Wir warten hier", meinte Rokko. Sasha und Katharina nickten und hüpften zum anderen Ende des Hofes.  
„Was hast du mit ihm noch vor? Wollt ihr mit in den Tiergarten?" Strickleiter ausgeworfen. Rokko überlegte kurz.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mit ihm auf seinen Lieblingsspielplatz, aber Tiergarten ist auch nicht schlecht."  
„Und wo ist sein Lieblingsspielplatz?"  
„Neben eurer Wohnung." Er grinste.  
„Bist du öfter mit ihm da? Ist doch ganz schön weit weg von deiner Wohnung."  
„Bisher nur zwei Mal, aber das kann man ja ändern." Wieder sahen sie sich kurz in die Augen und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit spürte Lisa wieder ein Kribbeln im Bauch.  
„Fertig Mama!" Katharina stellte sich zwischen sie und Rokko und hüpfte auf und ab. Lisa löste ihren Blick von Rokko. Dort, wo bis gerade eben das warme Kribbeln gewesen war, breitete sich Leere aus.  
Zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Spielplatz. Katharina und Sasha sangen ein Lied, dass sie heute morgen im Kindergarten gelernt hatten. Rokko und Lisa gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Lisa wunderte sich über das Kribbeln, das sie gespürt hatte. _So ein bisschen Kribbeln und ich reg mich auf…_ In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich oft wegen Rokko aufgeregt. Sie beschloss, dem Kribbeln keine weitere Bedeutung zuzuschreiben und einfach abzuwarten.  
Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick nach rechts, zu Rokko. Er sah geradeaus. Ihr fiel auf, dass er leise vor sich hinsummte. Sie war sich sicher, das Lied zu kennen, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, woher, und schon gar nicht, wie das Lied hieß. Sie dachte angestrengt nach, doch es wollte ihr nicht einfallen.  
Auf dem Spielplatz angekommen liefen Sasha und Katharina sofort zum Klettergerüst. Lisa setzte sich auf die Schaukel. Vielleicht konnte sie ihre Gedanken aus dem kopf schaukeln… Wieder einmal hatte sie eine kleine Sache aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was an diesem kleinen bisschen Kribbeln auszusetzen war. Vielleicht war es mehr die Person und die Ursache des Kribbelns, das sie beunruhigte. Sie fühlte sich sieben Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Hatte sie damals nicht etwas ganz Ähnliches erlebt? Und was war daraus geworden? Als Rokko bei Kerima aufgetaucht war, war sie noch bis über beide Ohren in David Seidel verliebt gewesen, doch nach einigen Wochen hatte Rokko sie von David abgelenkt; aber er hatte sie nie ganz von ihm heilen können. So hatte sie Rokko zum ersten Mal das herz gebrochen. Seinen blick damals hatte sie nicht vergessen können, genauso wenig wie er sie angeschaut hatte, als sie ihm den Ring wieder zurückgegeben hatte… Sie hatte dieses leichte Kribbeln schon einmal gespürt, ausgelöst von der gleichen Person. Das beunruhigte sie.  
Plötzlich schaukelte sie schneller. Sie fühlte zwei Hände auf ihrem Rücken, die sie leicht anschubsten. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, sie wusste, wer das war. Wieder spürte sie ein Kribbeln, das sich von ihrem Rücken aus ausbreitete, bis zu den Schultern und ihrem Bauch. Sie lächelte.

Auch Donnerstag und Freitag waren Katharina, Sasha, Rokko und Lisa zusammen auf dem Spielplatz gewesen. Lisa hatte diese zwei Nachmittage genossen, die sie mit Menschen verbringen konnte, die sie mochte und nicht an Arbeit denken musste. Immer wieder hatte sie ein feines Kribbeln gespürt, wenn sie in Rokkos Dunkelbraune Augen geschaut hatte. Das hatte sie nicht mehr beunruhigt, nein, sie hatte dieses sanfte Prickeln genossen, das sie so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Umso trauriger war sie, dass Rokko mit Sasha über das Wochenende zu seinen Eltern nach Pinneberg gefahren war. Katharina verbrachte das Wochenende mit David, also hatte Lisa viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
Nachdem sie Katharina zu David gebrachte hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Kerima, um ein paar Sachen zu holen. Sie stieg gerade aus der S-Bahn, als ihr Handy klingelte.

„Hi Marie! Wie geht's?"

„Ok." Sie war erstaunt, dass Marie heute nicht so fröhlich klang. Es klang eher so, als würde sie ein geschäftliches Gespräch führen.

„Ja, gut."

„Bis dann." Verwirrt legte sie auf. Was mit ihr wohl los war? Sofort machte sie sich auf den weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, einem Café ganz in der Nähe.

Als sie die Tür zum Café aufstieß, sah sie Marie bereits an einem der hinteren Tische sitzen, vor ihr stand ein Glas Wasser. Lisa ging auf den Tisch zu. Marie sah sie an, aber sie lächelte nicht. Lisa setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen schwarzen Stuhl.  
„Hi Marie."  
„Hi Lisa." Dann schwiegen beide. Lisa bestellte bei der Kellnerin einen Kaffee.  
Marie holte tief Luft und sagte: „Sasha hat mir erzählt, dass du mit ihm und Rokko auf dem Spielplatz warst." Lisa nickte nur. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. „Jeden Nachmittag?" Wieder nickte sie. _Glaubt sie ihrem Sohn nicht oder was ist los?! _ „Mit Rokko?"  
„Ja."  
„Und warum?"  
„Wie warum? Weil Sasha und Katharina gern auf den Spielplatz gehen."  
„Das mein ich nicht." Marie spielte mit ihrem Schlüssel. „Warum mit Rokko?" Lisa starrte sie an. Was war so schlimm daran, dass Rokko mit ihr und den beiden auf dem Spielplatz war?  
„Einfach so", sagte sie. Marie sah auf, sah Lisa direkt in die Augen.  
„Einfach so?", fragte sie. Lisa nickte zaghaft. Sie wollte Marie nicht mehr erzählen, nichts von ihrer Hochzeit, nichts von ihrer Beziehung mit Rokko. Gar nicht. „Lisa, wenn was zwischen dir und Rokko ist, dann kannst du mir das sagen." Ihre Stimme klang auf einmal sanfter. Lisa konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. „Schließlich bin ich seit vier Jahren nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen." Ungläubig schaute Lisa Marie an.  
„Zwischen uns läuft nichts, Marie. Ich kann mich mit ihm nur gut unterhalten, denn wie du weißt, muss ich mich auch oft mit Werbung beschäftigen. Ich kann dir versichern, dass von meiner Seite keine größeren Gefühle im Spiel sind." Doch eigentlich war sich Lisa dabei gar nicht mehr so sicher. Das Kribbeln hatte sie stark verunsichert, und auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich in Rokkos Nähe so unglaublich wohl fühlte, konnte sie nicht leugnen. Außerdem rätselte sie immer noch herum, was ihre merkwürdigen, ständig wiederkehrenden Tagträume zu bedeuten hatten. Sie schaute in ihre noch ganz volle Kaffeetasse. Wie so oft erschienen ihr ihre Gefühle undurchsichtig, so undurchsichtig wie Kaffee. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Von nun an machte Lisa sich nicht nur um Kerima und ihre Träume Sorgen, sondern auch um Marie. Sie hatte ihr Erklärung akzeptiert, trotzdem war sie nicht ganz aufgetaut. Bereits nach einer halben Stunde war sie wieder verschwunden, mit der Begründung, noch ein wichtiges Meeting zu haben. Lisa war traurig, dass Marie so abweisend gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte sie gerade zu viel Stress… Deshalb beschloss Lisa, Marie nächste Woche anzurufen. Auch wenn sie sich in den letzten Wochen kaum gesehen hatten, wollte sie ihre Freundschaft nicht enden lassen. Schon gar nicht so.

Am Montagabend, als Lisa Katharina gerade eine Geschichte vorlas, klingelte ihr Handy.  
„Mama ist gleich wieder da, sie muss nur schnell ans Telefon." Katharina nickte und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke.  
Lisas Handy lag auf dem Küchentisch. Sie schaute auf das Display. ‚Rokko'. Hatte ihr Herz gerade einen Freudensprung gemacht? Sicher nicht.

„Hi Rokko."

„Ja. Wie wars in Pinneberg?"

„Schön."

„Ja." Lisa musste grinsen. Hatte Marie also auch mit ihm geredet!

„Mmh…"

„Am Wochenende."

„Tiki?"

„Ok, bis dann." Lisa legte auf. Glücklich schaute sie ihr Handy an. Freitag… Freitagabend würde sie mit Rokko in die Tikibar gehen. Sie lächelte. Sie freute sich, sie freute sich sogar sehr.  
Als sie in Katharinas Zimmer schaute, schlief ihre Tochter bereits. Lisa schaltete ihre kleine Tigerentenlampe, ihr Schlummerlicht, an und das helle Licht des Minikronleuchters aus. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden neben das Bett. Katharina hatte sich in ihre Decke eingerollt und lag mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Kuschellöwen. Lisa legte ihren Kopf auf die Matratze und schloss die Augen. Wie so oft formte sich ein Bild vor ihren Augen, ein Bild, dass sie nicht sehen wollte. Schnell schlug sie die Augen wieder auf.

Später, als sie in ihrem bett lag und die Augen schloss, sah sie wieder das gleiche Bild. Das Bild wechselte zu einer kleinen Szene, aus dieser Szene wurde in Traum…

_Lisa saß auf der Bank auf Katharinas und Sashas Lieblingsspielplatz. Neben ihr saß Rokko. Um sie herum wirbelten bunte Blätter, es war Herbst. Sie sah, wie Sasha auf dem Klettergerüst herumtobte. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Schaukel. Katharina Schaukelte und wurde immer wieder von Rokko angeschubst. Dieser drehte sich jetzt zu ihr, schaute sie an, sah ihr in die Augen. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Langsam kam Rokko auf sie zu. Lisa stand auf, machte ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung. Immer noch sahen sie sich in die Augen, lächelten sich an. Sie blieben stehen, standen eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich. Lisa hörte Sasha und Katharina lachen. Jemand tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich um, löste ihren Blich nur ungern von Rokko. Da sah sie Marie und David, die hinter ihr standen._  
„_Wie eine richtige Familie?", fragten sie gleichzeitig._

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Lisa sich nicht gut. Sie war müde und schlapp. Wie in Trance machte sie Frühstück, weckte Katharina und brachte sie in den Kindergarten. Dann ging sie wieder nach Hause und legte sich ins Bett. Sie hatte starke Kopfschmerzen, doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. Zu viele Fragen und Bilder spukten in ihrem Kopf herum. Der letzte Traum, der aus einem einzigen Bild entstanden war, ihre Fragen über ihre Gefühle und vor allem immer wieder Rokko. Warum kribbelte es, wenn sie ihn sah? Warum träumte sie von ihm? Warum fühlte sie sich in seiner Nähe so wohl? War sie etwas verliebt in ihn?  
_Beruhig dich! Du bist nicht verliebt! Du magst ihn eben. Nicht mehr._ Doch so konnte sie sich nicht beruhige. _Lass einfach alles auf dich zukommen. _Sie schaute die Wand an. Die Augen schließen wollte sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie dann wieder Rokko vor sich sehen würde. Vielleicht mit ihr, Sasha und Katharina in der S-Bahn. Vielleicht sie und Rokko auf einer Bank auf dem Spielplatz. Vielleicht ein neues Bild. Vielleicht Rokko in der Kirche, als sie ihn eigentlich hatte heiraten wollen. Das war eindeutig das schlimmste Bild. „Das ganze ist sieben Jahre her, Lisa. Ich glaube, dass du das langsam vergessen kannst.", hörte sie Rokko sagen. Aber sie konnte das nicht vergessen. Sie wusste, dass sie Rokko unendlich weh getan hatte. Selbst, wenn er ihr verzieh, würde sie sich das je verzeihen können? Diese Entscheidung, die sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten getroffen hatte, hatte nicht nur ihr, sondern auch das Leben von zwei anderen Personen verändert. Eines zum vermeintlich Guten, das andere hatte sie in einen Albtraum verwandelt. Und ihr eigenes? Sie war glücklich gewesen für eine kurze Zeit, dann für eine lange Zeit unglücklich. Aber sie hatte Katharina. Ohne ihre Hochzeit mit David hätte es Katharina, ihren kleinen Engel, vielleicht nie gegeben. Vielleicht wäre sie dann die Mutter eines kleinen Jungen mit braunen Locken geworden. Sasha. Rokko hatte Sasha. War er jetzt glücklich? War David glücklich? Hätte sie vor sieben Jahren Rokko geheiratet, hätte sie David unglücklich gemacht. Und sich selbst? Wäre sie durch eine Hochzeit mit Rokko glücklicher geworden? Dafür würde sie nie eine Antwort finden. Manche Fragen konnte man einfach nicht beantworten.

„Einen Kaffee bitte, Mama." Am Nachmittag saß Lisa beim Catering. Es ging ihr ein wenig besser.  
„Warum bist du nicht zu hause geblieben?"  
„Weil ich meine Arbeit machen muss. Aber danke, dass Katharina heute bei euch schlafen kann." Helga stellte eine Tasse vor Lisa hin.  
„Ist doch selbstverständlich."  
„Danke." Lisa trank einen Schluck.  
„Mon Dieu!!!", hörte sie jemanden im Atelier schreien. „Hugo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! » Lisa und Helga zuckten zusammen. Lucie und Hugo stritten sich mal wieder. Immer mehr Angestellte versammelten sich beim Catering. Der Vorhang wurde aufgerissen und Lucie stapfte an den Zuschauern vorbei zu ihrem Büro, in dem früher Rokko gearbeitet hatte. Einige der Mädchen begannen zu tuscheln, Hannah meinte zu Timo: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich da jetzt reintrauen kann." und Max schüttelte en Kopf. Lisa nahm ihre Tasse und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und setzte sich. Die Kopfschmerzen waren wieder stärker geworden, sie konnte sich noch weniger als sonst konzentrieren. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen, zu Kerima zu fahren. Mit Lucie und Hugo konnte sie auch nichts besprechen. Bis sie sich vertrugen, konnte einige Zeit vergehen. Dabei waren es nur noch wenige Wochen bis zur Präsentation! Und es musste noch vieles geklärt werden.  
Mit Lucie arbeitete sie schon seit ein paar Jahren, so lange wie sie mit Hugo zusammen war. Am Anfang hatten sie sich kaum gestritten, jetzt flogen fast täglich die fetzen. Lisa hatte nur selten eine Ahnung, worum es bei den lauten Wortgefechten ging, da sie nur wenig Französisch verstand, aber sie konnte sich denken, dass es um die Kollektion und ihre gegensätzlichen Vorstellungen ging. Vor der letzten Präsentation hatten sie sich zwar auch häufig gestritten, aber so heftig war es nie gewesen.  
Lisa seufzte und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Ohne Lucie und Hugo konnte sie schlecht etwas entscheiden und die beiden jetzt in ihr Büro zu rufen wäre nicht sehr schlau. Der Streit würde hier nur in die nächste Runde gehen.  
Da fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie lächelte. Wie oft sie sich mit Rokko gestritten hatte, weil seine Ideen für sie einfach nicht umsetzbar gewesen waren. Er hatte ganz schön lang gebraucht, um sie von seinen Ideen und vor allem von sich selbst zu überzeugen; und irgendwann hatte er sich einen Platz in ihrem Herzen erkämpft. Hatte er diesen je wieder verloren? 


	11. Kapitel 11

Zum Glück ging es Lisa am Freitag besser. David sollte Katharina vom Kindergarten abholen. Sie verbrachte das Wochenende bei ihm. So hatte Lisa den ganzen Freitag Zeit, sich zu überlegen, was sie anziehen sollte. Seit einer Stunde stand sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank, zog Röcke, Tops, Hosen und Jacken heraus, begutachtete sie, warf sie auf ihr Bett, zog sie an, drehte sich vor dem Spiegel, zog die Klamotten wieder aus und warf sie zurück in den Schrank. Das eine war zu brav, das andere zu frech, das nächste zu bunt oder zu eintönig. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, wurde sie noch hektischer. Schon halb sieben! In einer Stunde wollten sie sich in der Tikibar treffen!  
Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine schwarze Hose, ein rotes Top und eine weiße Jacke. Ihre Haare fasste sie zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen und setzte ihre Brille auf. Um kurz vor sieben machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tikibar.  
Als sie in der U-Bahn saß, spürte sie ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Sie freute sich, Rokko zu treffen, dieses Mal nicht auf dem Spielplatz oder beim Kindergarten, sondern in der Tikibar. _Stopp Lisa!!! _Hatte sie irgendwelche Erwartungen an diesen Abend? Sie ging mit einem Freund in die Tikibar, so wie sie mit Jürgen oder Hannah oder Marie zum feiern in die Tikibar ging. Nichts Besonderes. Sie würden reden, lachen… warum war sie so aufgeregt? 

Lisa setzte sich an die Bar. Sie hatte einen Platz gewählt, von dem aus sie gut auf die Tür sehen konnte. Immer noch fragte sie sich, was mit ihr los war. Ob sie Hugo oder Rokko hier traf… da war doch kein Unterschied! _Genieß einfach den Abend. In den nächsten Wochen wartet viel Arbeit auf dich, Lisa! _  
Da betrat Rokko die Bar. Lisa spürte, wie sich das Kribbeln schlagartig verstärkte, doch jetzt hatte sie keine Lust, darüber nachzudenken. Rokko entdeckte sie sofort und kam um die Bar herum auf die zu.  
„Hi Lisa." Er sah ihr in die Augen und das Kribbeln verstärkte sich noch einmal. Er setzte sich auf einen freien Hocker neben ihr.  
„Hi." Sie konnte den Blick nicht von Rokko abwenden.  
„Was willst du trinken?" Sie überlegte kurz. Wieder bestellte sie sich den süßen Orangencocktail, den sie mit Marie, Sarah und Moni hier getrunken hatte. Rokko nahm das gleiche. „Wie kommst du darauf, gerade das zu trinken?"  
Lisa schaut das Glas an, das vor ihr stand, sonst wäre sie noch in Rokkos wunderschönen braunen Augen versunken.  
„Als ich das erste Mal mit Marie hier war und wir Moni und Sarah getroffen haben, hab ich das getrunken." Rokko lächelte.  
„Komisch, dass wir die beiden heute nicht hier treffen. Sie würden Marie sofort erzählen, dass wir hier waren. Sie mögen mich nicht mehr, seitdem ich mich von Marie getrennt hab. Dabei hab ich Marie durch sie kennen gelernt, in London."  
„In London?"  
„Als ich aus Tibet zurück war, bin ich nach London gezogen. In einer Bar hab ich Moni und Sarah kennen gelernt. Nach ein paar Wochen haben sie mich der jungen deutschen Fotografin Marie Kiefer vorgestellt."  
„Kurz vor Sashas Geburt, Oktober oder November 2007 war das. Ich hab erst kurz davor erfahren, dass ich Sashas Vater bin, oder besser gesagt, dass Marie schwanger war."  
„Verstehst du dich jetzt nicht besser mit ihr?"  
„Es geht. Ich glaub, sie ist mir immer noch böse." Lisa nickte,  
„das Gespräch mit ihr war komisch. Erst meldet sie sich nicht mehr bei mir, dann wieder nur kurz, um klar zu stellen, dass wir nicht zusammen sind."  
„Ich hab mich auch gewundert, dass sie angerufen hat und es zumindest nur indirekt um Sasha ging." Lisa trank einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail. _Wenn Moni und Sarah hier sind und sie Marie erzählen, dass wir hier waren… Dann wird sie glauben, ich hätte sie angelogen…_ Was sollte für Marie so schlimm sein, dass sie sich mit Rokko traf? _Schließlich sind sie seit vier Jahren nicht mehr zusammen! _  
„Lisa?" Sie zuckte zusammen und sah Rokko an.  
„Was?"  
„Worüber denkst du nach?"  
„Wieso?" Er grinste.  
Ich kenn dich doch lang genug, um zu wissen, wie du aussiehst, wenn du angestrengt nachdenkst." Lisa seufzte.  
„Wenn Moni und Sarah hier sind und Marie erzählen, das…"  
„Stopp!", unterbrach er sie und sah ihr in die Augen. Lisa war, als ob ihr eine Armee Ameisen durch den Bauch marschierten. „Denk nicht an Moni, Sarah oder Marie! Wahrscheinlich denkst du nebenbei auch noch an Kerima! Versuch einfach, einmal nicht dran zu denken. Denk an… deinen Cocktail oder an was weiß ich, nur mach dir keine Sorgen!" Lisa nickte nur, wandte den Blick nicht von seinen Augen ab. Die Ameisen marschierten fröhlich weiter.

Lisa lag in ihrem Bett, doch sie schlief nicht. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die letzten Stunden. Ein großer teil davon kam ihr wie ein Traum vor, ein neuer Traum mit Rokko. Den ganzen Abend hatte er sie zum lachen gebracht, von seiner Zeit in London und von seinen Aufträgen in der ganzen Welt erzählt. Von verrückten Designern, größenwahnsinnigen Plattenfrimbossen, Stylisten, die die unglaublichsten Frisuren zauberten, von Fotografen, die unglaubliche Bilder machten. Von Ausstellungen, Gebäuden, Städten und Ländern, die er gesehen, wichtigen und unwichtigeren Personen, die er getroffen hatte. Von Bars über den Dächern von New York oder unter den Straßen von Madrid. Kurz um: von einem schillernden, bunten Leben, voll Freude du neuer Entdeckungen, so kam es Lisa vor. Sie verglich Rokkos Leben mit ihrem in den letzten sieben Jahren. Wer hatte es besser gemacht? Sie beide hatten gearbeitet, beide hatten ein Kind, doch hatten beide Spaß gehabt? Lisa dachte an die Zeit, die sie mit Katharina in ihrer kleinen Wohnung verbracht hatte. Sie war selten ausgegangen und wenn, dann nur in die Tikibar. Oft hatte sie die Abende bei Kerima oder zu Hause vor dem Fernseher verbracht. Allein. Katharina war oft bei Helga und Bernd oder bei David gewesen.  
Die Zeit, als sie noch mit David zusammen gewesen war… Nach dem sie aus der Karibik zurück gewesen waren, hatte sie sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, während er sein Leben lockerer genommen hatte. In dieser Zeit hatte sie nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob sie sich ihr Eheleben so vorgestellt hatte, Jetzt war die Antwort klar: nein, hatte sie nicht.  
Langsam schlich sich einer ihrer Träume an. ‚Wie wäre dein leben mit Rokko verlaufen?', flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie schloss die Augen und lies sich auf dem großen Strom der Wünsche und Träume tragen.

_Lisa achte auf einer riesigen weißen Wolke auf. Neben ihr saß Rokko und packte einen Rucksack. _  
„_Guten Morgen Dornröschen, warum wachst du schon nach sieben Jahren auf?" Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern nahm sie an den Händen und zog sie hoch. Sie sank ein wenig in der weichen Wolke ein. „Frühstück?" Rokko rupfte ein Stück von der Wolke ab und hielt es ihr hin. Sie probierte. Es schmeckte süß, nach Zucker und Orange, und fühlte sich an wie Zuckerwatte. Kaum hatte sie ihr Frühstück aufgegessen, nahm Rokko sie wieder an den Händen. Er hatte dein Rucksack auf den Rücken. „Los jetzt, wir müssen nachholen, was du verpasst hast." Er zog sie zu einem riesigen gelben Schuh, der am Rand der Wolke stand. „Steig ein." Im Schuh waren zwei Sitze. Lisa und Rokko setzten sich nebeneinander. Der Schuh fuhr auf großen roten Schienen. Jetzt erst sah Lisa, dass sie Schienen zur erde hinunterführten. Sie spürte den Fahrtwind und wie Rokko ihre Hand hielt. Er zeigte nach rechts. Sie sah hinunter. Ein Mann machte Fotos von auffällig frisierten Models, ihre Haare waren feuerrot, giftgrün oder meerblau._  
_Langsam wurde es dunkel. Der Schuh hielt neben einem Hochhaus, das bis in die Wolken ragte. An der Wand wurde das Stockwerk angezeigt: 2555. Sie gingen durch eine Tür in das Innere des grauen, dreieckigen Hochhauses. Der Raum, in den sie gelangten, hatte lilane Wände. Die Menschen tanzten zu lauter Musik. Rokko winkte Moni, Sarah und Marie zu, die in einer Ecke des Raumes standen. Er ging auf eine grüne Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes zu und öffnete sie. Von dieser Tür aus führte eine lange Treppe abwärts. An den Wänden hingen Fotos. Rokko ging die schnurgerade verlaufende Treppe hinunter und zeigte immer wieder auf die Fotos an den schwarzen Wänden. Lisa folgte ihm und sah sich die Fotos an. Fotos von ihr und David auf dem Segelboot, auf den Inseln in der Karibik, Fotos von Lisa bei Kerima, David und Lisa, die nebeneinander auf einem Sofa in der Halle der Villa saßen. An einem Foto hing eine Zahl. 365. Nun sah Lisa Fotos von ihr, David und Katharina. Immer noch lief sie die Treppe hinunter. Auf einer Stufe stand 730. Es folgten Fotos von Lisa und Katharina in ihrer kleinen Wohnung. 1095. Die Fotos wurden immer weniger, hingen in größeren Abständen an der schwarzen, trostlos aussehenden Wand. 1460 stand in weißen Zahlen auf der Wand, an der jetzt Fotos von Katharina im Kindergarten und Lisa, gebeugt über ihrem Schreibtisch bei Kerima, hingen. 1825. Täuschte sie sich oder wurde die Wand langsam heller? Gräulicher? 2190. Immer noch lief sie Rokko hinterher, die Treppe hinunter, sah sie die Fotos an. Jetzt war die Wand fast weiß. Vor sich sah sie licht, hörte Musik._  
_Die Treppe war zu ende. Die standen vor einer weißen Tür, auf der 2555 stand. _  
„_Bereit, die Tür zu öffnen, Lisa?" Sie nickte und legte sie Hand auf den Türgriff. „mach dir keine Sorgen." Langsam öffnete sie die Tür. Die Musik wurde lauter. Sie gelangten in einen Raum mit bunten Wänden. Die Menschen tanzten, tranken bunte Cocktails. Lisa blieb stehen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes sah sie eine Tür, die alle paar Sekunden die Farbe wechselte. Rokko nahm ihre Hand und führte sie langsam zu der Tür. Lisas Schritte wurden immer kleiner. Die Tür zog sie an und stieß sie gleichzeitig auch ab, wie in Magnet, der ständig die Pole wechselt. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. „Bereit, auch diese Tür zu öffnen, Lisa?" Lisa sah Rokko an. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Türgriff. Zu den wechselnden Farben. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich lass dir alle Zeit der Welt."_


	12. Kapitel 12

Lisa schlug die Augen auf. Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf ihre Bettdecke und die Wand. Sie sah zur Decke hinauf und wieder einmal sah sie Rokko vor sich. Sie lächelte. Langsam drehte sie sich um, schaut jetzt aus dem Fenster und sah ein Stück Himmel. Und eine Wolke. Ihr Traum war schön gewesen, aber auch merkwürdig. Was hatten die Zahlen zu bedeuten? 2555…356…730… Und die Tür, die sie nicht hatte öffnen wollen. Was verbarg sich hinter ihr? Wieder einmal hatte Rokko ihr, wenn auch nur im Traum, versprochen, ihr alle Zeit der Welt zu lassen.  
Lange sah sie aus dem Fenster und dachte über den Traum nach, doch auf keine ihrer Fragen fand sie eine Antwort. _2555… 356…_ Einfach so teilte sie 2555 durch 365. 7. Dazu die Fotos… Kurz nach der Zahl 730 war ein Foto von ihr und Katharina in ihrer neuen Wohnung aufgetaucht. _730 durch 365…2. _Nach zwei Jahren Ehe war sie aus der Villa ausgezogen, zwei Jahre nachdem sie David geheiratet und Rokko so verletzt hatte. Und nach sieben Jahren war er wieder aufgetaucht.  
Mit einem großen Seufzer setzte sie sich auf und sagte: „Lisa Plenske, hör auf, so zumzuspinnen!"

Nachdem Lisa sich angezogen und gefrühstückt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Kerima. Sie hoffte, Hugo dort anzutreffen und mit ihm zu besprechen, wie man die Halle für die Präsentation dekorieren sollte. Außerdem hoffte sie, dass Lucie nicht da sein würde, sonst würde sich eine einfache Besprechung im Atelier zu einer Schlacht im Minenfeld entwickeln.  
In der U-Bahn lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die kalte Fensterscheibe. Einzelne Bilder des Traums kreisten in ihrem Kopf. Die Tür, die Treppe, sieben Jahre, Rokko. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Rokko. Er wollte sie anrufen, nächstes Wochenende, wenn Sasha wieder bei ihm sein sollte. Dann könnten sie sich auf dem Spielplatz treffen. Wie sehr sie sich jetzt schon freute!

„Herr Haas?" Lisa stand vor Hugos Atelier.  
„Oui?" Hugo kam hinter einem Vorhang hervor und begrüßte sie. „Guten Morgen, Frau Plenske. Was führt sie heute zu mir?"  
„Ich würde gerne ein paar Sachen für die Präsentation besprechen." Das Lächeln verschwand aus Hugos Gesicht. Er lehnte sich an den Tisch und meinte traurig:  
„Das wird wohl nichts werden. Lucie ist für ein paar tage nach Paris gefahren. Sie hat mir nur einen Zettel hingelegt." Lisa schluckte. Sie hoffte, dass Lucie nicht für längere Zeit weg blieb. Sie hoffte es für Hugo und für Kerima.  
„Mmh… halten Sie an Ihrer Ansicht für die Ausstattung fest?"  
„Mon amour war immer dagegen…" Gedankenverloren starrte er eine Stelle in der Luft an.  
„Sollen wir das Montag besprechen?" Er nickte nur. Lisa machte sich auf den weg in ihr Büro. Der Traum beherrschte immer noch ihre Gedanken, vor allem die Stellen, an denen sie Rokko gesehen hatte. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? _Das war doch nur ein Traum. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach wieder beruhigen… _Ja, es war wirklich nur ein Traum, und Träume sind Schäume, das hatte sie gelernt.

„Da ist Sasha!", rief Katharina von der Schaukel aus. Lisa, die auf der Bank saß, schaut zum Weg. Dort kam Sasha angelaufen, ein wenig hinter ihm ging Marie. Lisa lächelte. Sie war froh, dass Marie heute gekommen war. Sie hoffte, dass sie heute besser gelaunt war als bei ihrem letzten Treffen.  
Katharina lief auf Sasha zu. Lisa blieb auf der Bank sitzen.  
„Hallo Sasha."  
"Hallo Lisa!", rief er, während er mit Katharina bis zum Klettergerüst rannte. Auch Marie betrat den Spielplatz durch das kleine Holztörchen und kam auf sie zu.  
„Hi Marie."  
„Hi Lisa." Sie setzte sich neben sie. „Und?"  
„Was?"  
„Doch hast mir doch bestimmt was zu sagen, wenn du mich hier her bestellst." Irritiert sah Lisa Marie an. Was war denn mit ihr los? Der Unterton in ihrer Stimme war Lisa nicht entgangen.  
„Ich hab dich nicht herbestellt. Ich wollte mit dir und den Kindern auf den Spielplatz gehen, so wie ich das mit Rokko gemacht hab." War das so schwer zu erkennen? Marie antwortete nicht. Sie sag zum Klettergerüst, zu Katharina und Sasha. Auch Lisa sah ihnen beim Spielen zu.  
„Entschuldige, Lisa", sagte Marie nach einer Weile. Lisa sah sie an.  
„Ok." Sie seufzte.  
„Ich glaub, ich habs immer noch nicht so ganz verkraftet, dass er einfach so Schluss gemacht hat. Wenn er jetzt wieder ne Freundin hätte…"  
„Du musste versuchen, ihn endlich aus deinem Kopf zu kriegen. Vier Jahre!"  
„Ich weiß." Wieder seufzte sie. „Hat eben verdammt weh getan." Lisa nickte. Sie ahnt, wie sehr das wehtun musste. Ob Rokko wusste, wie sehr er Marie wehgetan hatte?  
Sie hörte Marie lachen und schaut auf.  
„Schau mal!" Lisa schaute zu Sasha und Katharina, die um den Sandkasten herumtanzten und sangen. Sie hüpften, drehten sich und lachten. Später kamen die beiden zur Bank gelaufen. Sie lachten noch immer.  
„Wollen die Indianer ein Bonbon haben?" Sie nickten und nahmen die Bonbons aus Lisas Hand. Dann liefen sie wieder zum Sandkasten und tanzten.

„Sasha erinnert mich immer so an ihn. Das Aussehen und auch der Charakter sind Rokko so ähnlich." Lisa nickte. „Das macht dich Sache nicht leichter. Außerdem seh ich Rokko immer, wenn er Sasha abholt oder ihn nach hause bringt."  
„Bist du nur traurig oder…"  
„Lässt sich das immer so genau sagen? Aber, nein, ich bin nur noch traurig." _Kann man Verliebtsein so leicht definieren? _Lisa dachte eine Weile nach. _Heißt das dann, dass ich in Rokko verliebt bin? Mich wieder in ihn verliebt hab… oder ihn immer noch liebe?_ Er sah gut aus, er war richtig lieb, witzig, hilfsbereit… Er war einfach toll, das war er schon immer, so lang sie ihn kannte, gewesen. Doch musste sie deshalb in ihn verliebt sein?  
„Hey, Lisa?"  
„Was?"  
„Träumst du?" Sie lächelte.  
„Nein… nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sollen wir nochmal mit den beiden auf den Spielplatz? Ich finds schön, den beiden beim Spielen zuzuschauen."  
„Ok."  
Bald darauf verabschiedeten sich Lisa und Katharina. Lucie war noch nicht aus Paris zurück, dabei war es schon Mittwoch. Sie würde heute noch einmal zu Kerima fahren müssen.

„Hey Lucie, hier ist Lisa." Lucies stimme klang merkwürdig leise und müde.

„Wann kommst du zurück?"

„Wie, du weiß nicht?" Lisa war beunruhigt. Lucie musste so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen! In vier Wochen war die Präsentation!

„Was…" Sie hörte Lucie schluchzen.

„Wegen Hugo? Das schafft ihr, Lucie!" Sie durfte sie nicht einfach hängen lassen, schon gar nicht wegen einem Streit mit Hugo.

„Bitte Lucie, ich brauch dich hier!"

„Gut, danke. Bis dann." Lisa legte auf. Übermorgen, am Freitag, wollte Lucie sich melden und ihre sagen, wann sie wiederkommen wollte. _Hoffentlich bald, sonst ist die Präsentation in großer Gefahr!_

In dieser Nacht beherrschte zum ersten mal seit einiger Zeit nicht Rokko, sondern Kerima, Lisas Träume.


	13. Kapitel 13

Am späten Freitagnachmittag stieg Lisa eine kleine Treppe zu einem dreistöckigen Wohnhaus hinauf. Vor der Haustür schaute sie auf die Klingeln. Schultz, Kaiser, Altmann, R: Liebig, Kowalski. Sie drückte auf das oberste Schild.

Rokko hatte Katharina und Sasha vom Kindergarten abgeholt und mit zu sich genommen. Lisa hatte bei Kerima viel zu tun gehabt, hatte Max und David beruhigen müssen, die sich um die Präsentation sorgten und hatte Lucie überzeugt, Montag wieder in ihrem Büro zu sein. Allein dieses eine Gespräch hatte sie eine Stunde gekostet.

Lisa drückte gegen die Tür und lief die Treppen hinauf. Rokko wohnte ganz oben. Sie hörte Fußgetrappel. Auf halbem Weg kam ihr Katharina entgegen, dich gefolgt von Sasha.  
„Hallo!", riefen sie und lachten, weil sich das im Treppenhaus komisch anhörte. Wieder rief Katharina „Hallo!!!" und kicherte.  
„Hallo Maus." Sie nahm Katharina an die Hand. Zusammen stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf. Rokko wartete an der Wohnungstür, Sasha hüpfte vor ihm auf und ab und sagte:  
„Weiterspielen!" Lisa lächelte.  
„Was spielt ihr denn?"  
„Wister!", meine Katharina.  
„Twister", sagte Rokko.  
„Gut, dann spielt weiter."  
„Spielst du mit?" Lisa sah Sasha an. Er grinste frech zurück.  
„Ok." Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und stellte sie neben die Tür. Katharina zog sie in die Wohnung.  
„Wollt ihr Lisa die Wohnung zeigen?" Die beiden Kinder nickten. Sasha nahm Lisas linke Hand und führte die durch den Flur gerade aus. Sie gelangten in einen großen Raum mit großen Fenstern. In einer Ecke stand ein Fernseher, davor ein Ledersofa. Sasha zog sie zu einer kleinen Küchezeile in der anderen Ecke des Raumes.  
„Hier kochen ich und Papa", sagte er. Lisa lächelte. Katharina wollte ihr auch oft beim Kochen helfen. Insgesamt erinnerte sie dieser Raum sehr an Rokkos alte Wohnung. Katharina, die immer noch Lisas rechte Hand hielt, zog die aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus, wieder in den kleinen Flur. An der Wand hingen ein paar Fotos von Sasha. Lisa entdeckte auch die Fotos, die sie mit Rokko auf dem Spielplatz gemacht hatte.  
„Ich musste sie gleich hier aufhängen", meinte Rokko. Lisa drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihm in die Augen, lächelte. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich über das Kribbeln, dass dieser Blick auslöste, Gedanken zu machen, denn Sasha und Katharina zogen sie weiter. Sasha zeigte zu einer Tür.  
„Da ist das Bad." Katharina zeigte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu einer weißen Tür, auf der in großen Buchstaben SASHA stand. „Mein Zimmer!" Sasha lies Lisas Hand los und öffnete die Tür. Lisa setzte einen Fuß in dieses Zimmer und damit in eine bunte Dschungelwelt. An den Wänden waren Palmen aufgemalt, auf dem Hochbett, das mit Lianen aus Stoff geschmückt war, thronten Panther und Tiger aus Plüsch. Sasha krabbelte in eine Höhle unter seinem Bett und lies Lisa einen Blick hineinwerfen. Er saß auf bunten Kissen, zwischen Plüschschlangen und anderen Tieren.  
„Das ist ein wirklich schönes Zimmer." Sasha nickte nur und krabbelte wieder aus der Höhle heraus.  
„Hat alles Papa gemacht", sagte er stolz.  
„Das sieht man." Sasha grinste noch mehr. Es sah Rokko ähnlich, dass er einen kleinen Dschungel für seinen Sohn geschaffen hatte. Sasha führte Lisa zu einem Regal, in dem kleine Figuren standen. Er zeigte auf einen Tiger.  
„Den hat Papa mir aus Indien mitgebracht", dann auf eine Miniversion der Freiheitsstatue. „Die ist aus New York." Lisa sah sich auch die anderen Figuren an. Mitbringsel aus den verschiedensten Ländern der Erde. Dazwischen lagen Postkarten, auf denen Strände oder Städte abgebildet waren. „Jetzt könne wir weiterspielen!" Lisa sah sich gerade eine Postkarte aus Brasilien an, als Sasha und Katharina sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zogen, wo Rokko auf dem Sofa saß. „Weiterspielen!", rief Sasha wieder. Rokko stand auf.  
„Spiel Lisa auch mit?", fragte er Katharina. Sie nickte.  
Lisa spielte zwei Runden mit Sasha und ihrer Tochter. Rokko sagte die Farben an. Nach der zweiten Runde meinte er:  
„Sasha, willst du auch mal die Farben sagen?" Er nickte.  
„Ich will auch!", rief Katharina.  
„Aber jemand muss doch mit Lisa spielen."  
„Du." Rokko grinste. Lisa starrte auf die bunten Punkte auf dem Boden. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal Twister gespielt hatte. Vor sieben Jahren…  
Sasha drehte den Pfeil. Kurz darauf verkündete Katharina die Farbe:  
„Rechter Fuß auf rot!" Wieder drehte Sasha. „Linke hand auf grün."  
Am Anfang versuchte Lisa, Abstand zu Rokko zu halten. Immer wieder dachte sie an ihr letztes Twisterspiel mit Rokko und wurde von Katharina an die letzte Anweisung erinnert.  
„Mama! Fuß auf gelb!"  
„Ach so…"  
„Rechte Hand auf rot." Rokko und Lisa strecktengleichzeitig die Hand nach einem roten Kreis zwischen ihnen aus. Als ihre Hände sich auf dem Kreis berührten, zuckte Lisa zusammen, doch sie lies ihre Hand neben Rokkos, da auch er seine hand nicht weg zog. Sie schaute einfach weiter auf den Boden, sah nicht auf, denn sie fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. „Rechter Fuß auf grün", verkündete Kathrina. Der einzige grüne Kreis in Lisas Reichweite war hinter Rokkos linker Hand. Sie zögerte einen Moment. Sollte sie sich einfach hinfallen lassen? Doch sie entschied sich, weiterzuspielen und eine weitere Berührung in kauf zu nehmen. _Himmel, ich benehm mich ja wie eine Zwölfjährige! _Langsam setzte sie den rechten Fuß auf den Flecken neben seiner linken Hand, die auf einem blauen Kreis lag. Dort, wo Rokkos Arm leicht die Haut an ihrem Knöchel brühte, kribbelte es; ein warmes, leichtes Prickeln.  
„Schnell weiter, sonst fall ich um!", meinte Rokko grinsend.  
„Linke Hand auf gelb." Lisa und Rokko suchten schnell neue Kreise für die linke Hand. Lisas Knöchel war auf einmal nicht mehr so warm, es prickelte nicht mehr so schön. Aber sie spürte ja noch ein ebensolches Kribbeln in ihrer rechten Hand…

„Hunger, Papa!"  
„Aber wir spielen doch noch." Nach einer halben Stunde spielten sie immer noch, dieses Mal Katharina gegen Sasha und Rokko, nachdem Sasha und Katharina keine Lust mehr gehabt hatten, sie Farben anzusagen.  
Sasha setzte sich auf den Boden.  
„Hunger." Rokko setzte sich neben ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er grinste. „Jaaa!" er stand auf und nahm Rokkos Hand. „Los Papa!" Lächelnd stand auch Rokko auf und wurde von seinem Sohn in die Küche gezogen. Sasha öffnete einen Schrank und zog vier Schürzen heraus. Er hängte sich eine Winnie Pooh Schürze um, gab Rokko eine gelbe, die Lisa an seine Schuhe erinnerte. Sasha lief zu Katharina und drückte ihr eine kleine rote Schürze in die Hand; Lisa gab er eine blaue mit weißen Punkten.  
„Und was sollen wir machen?", fragte sie, als sie Sasha zur Kochecke folgte.  
„Kochen!", jubelte er. Rokko holte Spaghettisund ein großes Glas Tomatensauce aus einem Schrank. Sasha öffnete eine Schublade und holte mit Rokkos Hilfe zwei Töpfe heraus.  
„Los, ihr müsste mithelfen!", meinte Rokko und drückte Katharina einen Kochlöffel in die Hand.  
„Ok." Lisa nahm den großen Topf, den Rokko auf die Ablage gestellt hatte, füllte ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Sasha gab Lisa die zwei Tüten Spaghetti. Als das Wasser kochte, gab sie die Nudeln ins Wasser. In einem anderen Topf rührte Katharina, die auf einer Fußbank am Herd stand, in der Tomatensauce. Rokko deckte in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch. Zwei große, weiße Teller, zwei kleinere, bunte Teller; zwei große Gläser und zwei rote Becher; Besteck und Serviette. Aus dem Kühlschrank holte er eine Flasche Saft und eine Flasche Wasser.  
Sasha und Katharina wechselten sich mit dem Umrühren der Sauce ab. Lisa lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte, behielt die beiden und den Topf mit den Spaghettis gut im Auge. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick zu Rokko und lächelte. Ihr hatte es Spaß gemacht, mit ihm und den Kindern Twister zu spielen, es machte ihr Spaß, mit ihnen zu kochen. Wäre es nicht schön, wenn es immer so wäre? Verstört schob sie diese Frage wieder von sich weg.

Mit David hatte sie nur selten etwas mit Katharina unternommen, aber da war sie auch noch kleiner gewesen… Fing sie etwa an, David und Rokko zu vergleichen? So wie sie das schon einmal, oder sogar mehrmals, getan hatte? Vor sieben Jahren...

„Mama!" Sie schaute auf. Erst jetzt hörte sie das Piepsen. Gut, dass sie die kleine Eieruhr gestellt hatte. Sie nahm den Topf vom Herd und schüttete die Nudeln in ein Sieb.  
„Die Nudeln sind fertig. Die Sause auch?", fragte sie.  
„Ja!" Rokko half Katharina, die Sauce in eine kleine weiße Schüssel zu schütten. Lisa gab er eine größere Schüssel für die Nudeln. Sie stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch, Katharina stellte die Sauce daneben. „Fertig!", rief sie.  
Kurz darauf saßen alle am Tisch. Rokko schenkte Katharina und Sasha Saft ein und Lisa und sich selbst ein wenig Wein. Lisa verteilte die Spaghetti und die Sauce und schnitt Katharina die Nudeln klein. Auch Rokko half Sasha beim schneiden. Abwechselnd erzählten Sasha und Katharina von ihrem Tag im Kindergarten. Rokko und Lisa hörten ihnen zu, Sie erzählten, wie sie heute Morgen ein Fensterbild gemacht hatte, dass sie Bilder mit Fingerfarbe gemalt und lustige Lieder gesungen hatten. Katharina erzählte, wie sie mit Louisa mit den schönen Puppen gespielt hatte, Sasha berichtete, dass er und Paul Fußball gespielt hatten.

Nach dem Essen halfen Katharina und Sasha, den Tisch abzuräumen und brachten ihre Becher in die Küche. Danach verschwanden sie in Sashas Zimmer. Lisa hörte, wie die beiden lachten, kicherten und riefen:" Auf in die Dschungelhöhle!"  
Lisa half Rokko, den Tisch fertig abzuräumen. Sie setzten sich wieder. Lisa seufzte.  
„Der Nachmittag hier hat mir gut getan."  
„Probleme?" Lisa stütze den Kopf in die Hände und schaute rokko an.  
„Bei Kerima gibt's doch immer Probleme. In ein paar Wochen ist die Präsentation, Ende August, und für die PR steht noch nichts… Lucie ist plötzlich nach Paris gefahren, weil sie sich mit Hugo verkracht hat und ist noch nicht zurück. Ich hab heute über eine Stunde mit ihr telefoniert, um sie zu überreden, Montag wieder hier zu sein. Ich hoffe, sie kriegen sich dann nicht mehr wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in die Haare. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir die Präsentation sonst hinkriegen sollen…"  
„Hat Hugo seine Entwürfe fertig?"  
„Ja, klar, die meisten sind schon fertig. Hannah hat auch einige Entwürfe beigesteuert. Gestern waren die ersten Models da. Aber das ist ja auch nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist die Location und die PR."  
„Warum?  
„Lucie und Hugo sind sich nicht einig, was das Konzept angeht. Lucie will alles in weiß halten, nur ganz wenig Dekoelemente verwenden, Hugo will alles in schwarz, mit viel Licht, einem aufwendig dekoriertem Laufsteg…"  
„Und was willst du?" Darauf wusste Lisa nicht sofort eine Antwort. Bei jeder Besprechung war es nur darum gegangen, was Hugo wollte, was Lucie nicht wollte und was Lucie wollte und Hugo nicht. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Sie hatte andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt, besser gesagt, eine andere Person. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Rokko sah sie ungläubig an.  
„Du weißt nicht was du willst? Dann solltest du mal anfange, zu überlegen!" Dass sie nicht wusste, was sie wollte, war ihr schon öfter vorgeworfen worden, vor allem kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit mit David… und das auch noch von ihrem besten Freund Jürgen!

Damals, als sie von ihrer Hochzeitsreise zurückgekommen waren und sie eines Morgens wieder in Jürgens Kiosk gekommen war, glücklich, ihm von ihren Erlebnissen in der Karibik erzählen zu können. Doch Jürgen hatte ihr von Rokko erzählt, wie unglücklich er gewesen war und dann er noch am selben Tag Berlin verlassen hatte. Jürgen hatte sie gefragt, wie sie ihn so hatte stehen lassen können. Er hatte ihr vorgeworfen, dass sie sich noch nie hatte entscheiden können.

„Aber sonst hat sich Lucie immer etwas ausgedacht, wir haben zwei oder drei kleine Sachen geändert. Ich kann doch kein ganzes PR Konzept und die Deko für die Halle bestimmen!"  
„Dann nimm Lucies Programm."  
„Aber dann ist Hugo wieder eingeschnappt."  
„Und wenn du zu viel an Lucies Ideen änderst, ist sie auch nicht zufrieden. Ja, das kenn ich von ihr."  
„Ich werd Montag mit ihr reden." Lisa seufzte. „Vielleicht find ich einen Mittelweg."

Bald darauf machten Lisa und Katharina sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Rokko hatte ihr versprochen, sie Montagabend anzurufen und, falls es nötig sein würde, einmal mit Lucie zu reden.


End file.
